Lovers' Jealousy
by bubble-chan93
Summary: Welcome to the Valley this is where it all begins. A boy with one eye and a man who holds a dirty little secret is what you shall find so come one come all!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do so hope that you enjoy this! We've worked hard on this idea and hope that even it is just a few views that you enjoy it even a little bit. Please PM either bubble-chan93 or me, Cielois-Phancyhive-1889 if you have any questions or concerns. If you have suggestions for helping the story please sends them to us. We appreciate praise and criticism, so please leave a review!-Cielois

-Due to certain factors we are unable to come up with a name for the studio at this time.-

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji Or any of the characters If I did Sebastian would be my butler/ Sex slave. And i would have Ciel and Alois fuck for my enjoyment... **

** Lovers' Jealousy**

Welcome to the Valley. This is where it all begins. The story of a mysterious man and a young boy harboring more secrets than anyone can imagine.

Within Fernando Valley is a city, Los Angeles. This city harbors a man with raven-like qualities. Hair of sleek black and crimson eyes, a man with skin as pale as snow and a smile that holds resentment towards others, but makes the women's hearts flutter.

Sebastian Michaelis.

Sebastian resides in the city working in an interesting line of work. With the looks he has you would think he would be a model. With his intelligence, something noble, his money, and something important though he is none of these things. Sebastian works at (Insert Company here), a company that produces explicit entertainment. One that distributes visual images of sexual intercourse between two people more specifically two men. Yes, Sebastian Michaelis was a porn star.

That is not all he is. Sebastian harbors a secret, for you see this walking beauty was not human.

Our story is just beginning. At the creature's place of work there is a brunette man with golden lock atop. He lies upon silky, deep red sheets as Sebastian hovers above the man. Ronald Knox, another star working at the studio, but not nearly as popular with women. Ronald had a tendency to flirt with multiple women every day.

On screen though, Ronald was a hit. No one would have guessed of his ways. As he lay beneath Sebastian, he could feel the raven-like man sucking and nipping upon his neck.

As he, he begs for more, moaning quite loudly. Upon the moans,

Sebastian moves his lips to Ronald's ear and says, "Is this what you want?"

At that moment Sebastian nibbles gently on Ronald's ear before biting harder. Ronald then arches his back and his chest touches the other man's.

"Y-Yes! Please!?"

They then start to slowly rub against each other. Sebastian then notices that he doesn't seem to be getting any arousal out of this at all. Usually someone else would make you erect, a Fluffer, but hardly any of the stars ever needed that service. Especially Sebastian, who switched partners more than any other porn star there.

Before Sebastian realizes what is happening with Ronald, the other man suddenly starts to take dominance over the black-haired one. They flip over, so now Ronald is hovering above Sebastian. Ronald attacks Sebastian's pale slender lips; tongues quickly start battling for dominance. Ronald quickly wins as he sucks on Sebastian's bottom lip, earning a small gasp from the other man.

After a few moments of their tongues dancing, Sebastian gives up; he throws Ronald off of him and knocks him down across the bed. The annoyed man then yells at Ronald, in front of the whole set crew,

"I can't do this anymore! I feel no sense of attraction towards you whatsoever! Look at this! You can't even do the simple job of arousing you're partner!" Sebastian then storms to his agent, Claude Faustus who stands off the set, holding a silk black robe. Sebastian puts on the robe and Claude hands him a pack of cigarettes and lighter from his pocket and hands them to Sebastian.

Sebastian then continues to furiously storm away with Claude not too far behind. As he does this Ronald is still on the bed, shocked, but seemingly attracted to the raven-haired one. Though he would never admit it. Within their past times together Ronald had become totally obsessed with Sebastian Michaelis.

A young boy with dark blue hair enters the valley. He sits across from his agent, the most successful agent in the industry, Undertaker. The agent wore all black as his golden eyes were covered by long silver locks. The boy wears black skinny jeans and a light blue T-shirt and converses. His right eye is concealed by a black eye patch while the other is royal blue. The boy rides in the limousine wearing a bored expression and watching the landscapes disappear from his sight. The agent giggles as he announces their arrival and takes out a cookie shaped like a bone and the boy puts it into his mouth. He hadn't eaten in a while. As he finishes the cookie the limo's door opens.

The boy exits the car and his eyes wonder to the building before him. He looks around even more as he spots a man leaning against a wall with sleek black hair, wearing nothing but a silk black robe. The man brings a cigarette to his lips as he inhales and brings the cigarette away and exhales a cloud of smoke.

For some reason the boy feels suspicious of the man, but his train of thought is cut off by a joyful voice calling his name

"Ciel!"

After note: I thank you for viewing! Please review and/or PM us!-Cielois


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks again to my partner in all this Cielois-Phancyhive-1889. You bring my ideals to life and I couldn't have done it without you! 3

Ciel's POV

Arriving at the studio was just another point in my time being here. My friend would tell me about this place when we talked about his job. Of course I wasn't here because I was forced. I lived in the country up until recently. I now live in Los Angeles, where apparently I will be in the porn industry. It wasn't really a planned thing.

Alois had told me how much better it was in the city than out in the country. It was especially great when you had money. There was no way that my parents would pay for me to live in the city, they hardly were around anyways.

My mother and father own the popular company of Funtom. Funtom produces things from children's toys to five star cuisines.

Though I was their son, there was no way that they would just let me move into the city and have me use the company's money to support myself. Like they said, I had to earn the money myself.

The job might as well have been something that would entertain me with new experiences every day.

Hearing everything from Alois I gradually got more and more interested in his line of work. I then ended up here. It had only been a few moments before I felt as if something were terribly wrong.

As I spotted a man the feeling grew even stronger. He was leaning against the wall of the large building before me. In his hand he possessed a lit cigarette as he repeatedly brought it up to his mouth and exhaled smoke not to long after.

The man had slick black hair that was a bit long in the front. His skin, shown pale in the light of the sun. He was stunningly handsome, but something was off. It was as if the atmosphere was telling me that he was someone who wasn't to be close to.

I came out of thought when I heard a familiar voice, one I hadn't heard for a while. I looked in the direction of the voice only to see a girl. She had bouncing blond curls and an angelic smile as she ran over to me, pulling me into one of her death-hugs. Elizabeth Midford.

One of my few childhood friends that I hadn't seen for at least a year. Her mother was a strict one; she had even sent Elizabeth to an all girl's school.

When Elizabeth got out she started working at this company. Of course Alois had helped get her the job. All in all she hadn't changed much. She's still taller than me, though I hate it when Alois mocks me for being shorter then both of them. I can't help being short! Not that I am. Well anyways Elizabeth, or do I say Lizzy, finally let me go after swinging me around like a rag-doll.

She always did this when we were kids and I almost always ended up getting hurt. She always wanted me to call her Lizzy, but Elizabeth was her given name, and my parents always told me to be as much of a gentleman as I could.

Anyways when she stopped swinging me, after she realized how tightly I was holding on for dear life, she let me try to calm myself so I wouldn't yell at her.

She always did that, ever since I was 13 and she almost broke my father's ring. I almost hit her, but I was stopped by my father and she was then scolded by her mother and cheered up by Alois.

Come to think of it, where was Alois anyway? When I asked Elizabeth she told me that he hadn't arrived was Alois for you, always late.

He was always a troublemaker back in middle school and throughout high school, currently holding the record for most detentions at the high school and middle school.

Elizabeth was a goody-two-shoe. Whenever Alois and I did something she would always intervene. That was the way things were back then. Now that we've grown and such we all work here.

Alois has worked here longest, since he's the oldest 19. And Elizabeth turned 18 some time ago. I had turned 18 back in December. I hadn't let my parents know that I was working here.

Whose parents would like to hear "Hey mother, hey father! I'm going to go into the porn industry! And guess what I'm going to have men bone me! I'm gay!" Yeah didn't think so.

Technically not gay though. I am bisexual. I'm okay with having a relationship with either males or females. The company said that it was fine, because most of their stars were. Of course I was of legal age to be in porn so they didn't need to legally know, unless something bad happens.

Soon I had realized that I'd drifted off when Elizabeth shouted at me to pay attention that she was going to give me tour of the building. There were long, narrow hallways leading to multiple rooms, exits and sets. "Oh Ciel see that man?" I looked over to where she hinted towards to see the same man as before, except that he now had another dark-haired man talking to him.

"Let me introduce you!" She then proceeded to drag me closer to the bad atmosphere. "Excuse me Mr. Michaelis, but I would like you to meet our new star." She said cheerfully.

The man looked at me. His eyes were an unnatural color, a crimson red. "It would be my pleasure." Elizabeth smiled and said, "Ciel, this is our most popular star Sebastian Michaelis." She then said to him,"

Sebastian, this is Ciel Phantomhive."

He then looked to me again "Nice to meet you." A smile formed across his face, one that made me feel uneasy.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine."

"I'm sorry Sebastian, but we need to go talk to Ms. Hannah."

"It's okay; I do hope we get to speak again Ciel Phantomhive." He then left, the other man proceeding behind him. As we continued through the building Elizabeth turned to me,

"Oh I forgot to introduce you to Claude!"

Claude?

"Who's Claude?" "He's Sebastian's agent, he handles his business like the Undertaker does for you."

"What about him."

"Ciel, its best that you don't outshine Mr. Michaelis"

"Why?" "It's dangerous to make an enemy of Mr. Faustus. He doesn't like competition Ciel." I then stared to wonder if anything was good about Sebastian Michaelis.

And another time my thoughts are cut off when I hear a familiar cackling of heels on the ground. Alois had arrived.

Sebastian POV

A boy had stood before me. His eyes were well, one was gone. It was concealed at least. A newbie with a secret? It would be interesting if he were to become my new partner. I don't usually get this way without seeing someone's body completely bare, but I could already feel that I was now going to go finish this shoot with Knox. Phantomhive huh? Wonder how a Phantomhive ended up here.

A/N: Nope, still don't Kuroshitsuji, if we did Alois and Ciel would be our shota slaves and Claude would be my butler and bubble-chan93 could have Sebastian be her sex slave/butler, but we can dream.

Sorry for errors! We're trying to update every other Saturday! Please Review! We love knowing your thoughts. Yes there will be OOCness in this AU fanfic...ENJOY!-Cielois-Phancyhive-1889

A/N Thank you for viewing! Please review! PM me or bubble-chan93 if you have questions or concerns- Cielois-Phancyhive-1889

A/N This is Bubblechan93 here! I hope I didn't put too many spaces in there! I'm still new so be gentle! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I have bad news guy my partner Cielois-Phancyhive-1889 is going to temporally take a leave of absence L It's not permanent guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji in anyway sadly.

Sebastian's POV (still)

After talking to the Phantomhive boy I continued back to the studio where I approached Claude sporting an obvious erection and says "let's get on with this I'm ready"

Claude yells over to the director "He's ready"

Sebastian walks up to the bed

the Director count and yells Action. He climbs onto the bed and straddles the younger man beneath me; I believe it was Ronald Knox.

His eyes fill with lust as I can see he wants to touch me.

He leans down next to Ronald's ear and purrs "no touching" then as an after note hisses it "turns me off".

I then start trailing kisses down his neck, while picturing a blue-haired, one eyed-boy moaning with pleasure. I then feel the man beneath me touch my hair. "Don't touch me Knox." I hiss at him louder this time.

I hold Knox's hands above his head as a remove my robe with one hand and switch hands to completely remove it. I take the silk and wrap it around with one hand and let go of Knox to tie the restraints around his wrists.

He struggles, and asks me to untie him as I refuse "please?" he begs me.

I picture the blue-haired boy tied up in front of me as he begs for me, but I rather tease him a bit.

The director yells cut, but Claude stops him telling him to keep his mouth shut!

"But this isn't scheduled to be a bondage scene; he's acting the way he only does in bondage scenes"

The director states. "If that's the case, it's now a bondage scene." Claude says as he smirks towards the director.

Knox begs for me to untie him, more persistently "Shut up no talking". He licks down his partners ear onto his neck then starts trailing kisses down his neck, while picturing a blue-haired, one eyed-boy moaning with pleasure.

When he reaches the junction between the neck he bites down hard. "Sebastian, oww that hurts",

He growls "shut up!" I then navigate my lips before his where I force mine to his.

I slip my tongue in his welcoming mouth as a swirl my tongue in his mouth; I start to slow my kisses to apologize for before,

when Knox suddenly starts kissing back earning a rather loud moan from the man below me. I reach down to tweak one of the pink nubs as I suck on his bottom lip, while dragging his teeth along it pull at it.

He moves his mouth lower onto the pink nubs he was just playing with. And takes it into his mouth teeth lightly scrapping against it receiving a moan from the other he bites down on it and he arches his back enjoying the rough treatment immensely. Sebastian applies the same treatment to the other one.

All you can hear is heavy breathing and loud moans of approval from the uke. He puts 3 fingers in front of Ronald "suck" he commands.

Like a good uke he takes them in his mouth thoroughly coating them with saliva his tongue going between each digit wrapping around them "enough" he pulls them out of the moist cave and trails them down the awaiting boy's body. He plunges one finger into him instantly enticing a scream from the boy.

He thrust his finger missing that one spot that'll make him see stars on purpose! Once the blonde haired boy starts to thrust back against those fingers yelling "MORE!"

He then puts another one in and starts to scissor him and stretch him roughly. Putting in the remaining digit thrusting into him finger fucking him mercilessly.

Then in the course of a couple second 3 things happen. He flips Knox over, pulls him up by his arms and sheathes himself fully into the tight heat. He starts to thrust in there barely giving him time to adjust to his size. Thinking only if it would be like this with that one eyed beauty Phantomhive.

At this point, Knox is a panting mess below him face pushed into the mattress moaning out jumbled versions of my name.

He pulls out all the way until only the tip is in then thrust full force into him! I do that again only to hit the beloved prostate. My thrust increase in speed and raw animalistic need, I let out a growl and release into Ronald.

Hitting his prostate a few more times until he comes as well, pulling out of Ronald I quickly get up and put my robe on and walk back to my dressing room hoping to jump in the shower and wash off all traces of that repulsive event.

When suddenly it pops into my head 'I forgot to untie him' ha-ha I starts to laugh and think 'well that's what he gets for being such a bad lay.'

While washing my hair my mind wanders to thoughts of that new guy. Wondering what happened to the kid's other eye. Then Sebastian's thoughts take a turn for the worse. 'Him in between his knee holding his shaft while licking the head, sliding his tongue through the slit

.' No No stop thinking that before I get hard.' He looks down "Shit too late!" 'Damn, no one has ever made me this hard and I haven't even seen him naked.'

He leans forward with one hand on the wall the other one on his member continuing his previous thoughts of Ciel in between his legs licking my cock from base to tip taking him in inch by inch. Swirling his tongue around me covering his teeth, sucking him harder, until he is touching the back of the boy's throat deep throating me; he starts moaning against my cock licking the underside, enjoying the taste of my precum in his mouth.

I grip onto myself harder fisting my member faster moaning Ciel's name and panting for more!

I thrust into my hand at inhuman speeds imaging how it would feel to be thrusting into Ciel's hot mouth, as I cum into his mouth he starts to swallow continuously trying to take all I have to give him but it still manages to dribble out of the side of his mouth.

As I'm coming onto the shower wall I lowly howl Ciel's name. I turn the water off and grab's a towel while trying to catch my breathe. I wrap the around his waist only to walk to mirror and see Claude leaning against the wall.

He pushes off and the wall and head toward his client

"I see you've taken a liking to the new guy"

"shut up, how much did you hear?"

"I walked in about when you said "Shit too late" then started rubbing one off to that kid"

"tell no one!"

"Hey, I only came to congratulate you".

"Leave me I need to get dressed"

"certainly" Claude quickly exits the room.

As I get dressed in some black jeans ripped at the knees and my long sleeved black and grey striped sweater to go home for the day. I grab water from the refrigerator and my coat I walk out the door only to run into a certain somebody.

A/N Thank you for viewing! Please review! I love hearing from y'all tells me I'm doing something right lol. PM me if you have questions or concerns. Next Chapter mostly Ciel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji! If we did, well let's say our butlers and more yaoi!**

I must confess to you guys I couldn't do just Ciel's POV. We needed some Alois in here for my partner in crime. The wonderful Cielois-Phancyhive-1889. Enjoy the fruits of our labor! :)

**Ciel's POV**

Could he be even more annoying? Yes. The clacking of the heels of his high-heeled boots was getting closer, as he ran faster and did as Elizabeth and Hugged me to death only 5 times more. When he realized that I was struggling to make him let go he released me from his death-hug.

He'd always been like that. Alois was a lot like Elizabeth, making me question why we were friends in the first place.

We'd met when we were 8, I had met Elizabeth through my parents when I was 5. When I met Alois I just knew he was very 'energetic'. Elizabeth didn't mind it at all when he started to follow me everywhere, no matter how agitated it made me. Alois, Elizabeth, and I were always together, until Middle School when Elizabeth was sent to an all-girls school.

She occasionally wrote about how she would make the uniforms cuter if she owned the school and how much she missed us. I missed her sometimes especially when Alois started causing trouble.

She came back home for summer and breaks throughout the year until High School where'd she would only write, but hardly ever visit.

During the time she was away Alois got away with a lot, occasionally even dragging me into it. Like when he swore at teachers, spray painted on the lockers, 'fixed' the piping system in the school, and even more stupid things. Alois was always cheerful outside, but behind closed doors he was a different person.

Alois knows things. He knows things that he shouldn't. He knows dark things that should never be known. There were times when we were alone, just me and him.

At those times Alois would talk coldly of his parents and when in school, classmates. At those times, I'd wish we were never left alone. Sometimes when we were alone he'd be mature and kind, making me wish we could talk like that outside.

The boy who knows everything. That boy was before me. His skin was still pale, no matter how much sun he got. His hair still shown as dusty-blonde. He still wore the same 'booty' shorts, boots, and such. He hadn't changed at all since the last time I saw him. I occasionally took time to speak to him on the phone, but it had been months since I saw him in person.

"Here, Ciel!" Alois said.

He held out a black velvet box. I took it into my hand and opened it. Within the box there was a sapphire-gemstone locked into a silver band.

Elizabeth looked at the ring and said "Oh, Ciel it's so beautiful!"

"It is Alois, but what's it for?" I said, trying to remember if I had forgotten something.

"Silly Ciel, it's been ages! I never got to see you on your birthday 'cause of a shoot. This is your belated birthday gift!"

"But Alois-"

"Oh, I can't stay to chat. I've got to talk to Grell before the meeting with Ms. Hannah."

Aloi-"

"I'll see you guys soon but first."

He comes towards me and pulls me into another hug, long enough to whisper "It will keep you sane for a while." He then pulled away and walked away. I remember. He saw me one day and then he found out the one thing he should've never learned of. Something that I didn't want him to know.

**Alois POV**

I am the Seer.

I've always been.I know when things are going to happen before they do. Sometimes I'm able to find out all about a person from that. I love Ciel, ever since Lizzy left for that school. I never realized it before that, but I know Ciel doesn't return my level of affection.

I try to protect Ciel, but there's a limit of what I can do. I know him so well, but anyone could know the things I knew. It had always been hard for me to see Ciel's future and life as a whole.

I would only get small specks of visual. I became closer to Ciel little by little, but no matter what his life was always a blur.

I once learned things about Ciel that he wanted me to never speak of. Sometimes he would go mad with this thing; I helped keep him sane with what I could.

Ciel is someone I truly care about. I sometimes wonder how he became my friend. I remember it clearly, for the seer never forgets.

I met Ciel in elementary school.

He used to always look annoyed in class, but he seemed happier when he was hanging around with this girl. The said girl always wore frilly dresses and skirts with her curly blonde hair tied with ribbons on both sides of her head. From head to toe this girl would look perfect, except for the fact that she was a bit clumsy at times.

This girl was Lizzy.

I actually knew her before Ciel. I helped Lizzy carry supplies for teachers so she wouldn't spill them all over the floor and such. I actually took fencing with Lizzy at one time, well I was taught by her brother, Edward. Lizzy was taught by her mother in the same building. Yep, Lizzy is amazing with swords. I suspect it's because everyone in her family is. Lizzy's family does teach people born into wealth fencing and other things.

Well, I met Ciel not long after this. I'd only ever seen him from afar, but never up close. Lizzy had been ill the day that I met him. The teacher assigned the students projects. It didn't really matter what the project was, but the day she assigned it was the first time I saw Ciel's large royal-blue eyes up close. I eventually got attached to Ciel and followed him around a lot. I was kind of a lone wolf at the time 'cause I was unable to obtain friends easily.

Evidently Lizzy, Ciel and I became best friends and have managed to stay this way for over 10 years. Times flies by quickly and though our relationships have changed

Especially between Ciel and I, I just know that the creature will reel him in if I leave my guard down. I love Ciel, and I will protect him.

A/N I do so hope you enjoyed! I've recently returned and we're trying are hardest to give you something interesting to read. Please leave a review! Please be gentle for bubble-chan93 is fragile and new at this! - Cielois-Phancyhive-1889


	5. Chapter 5

I have nothing else to do so this will be a early release lol I give much thanx to my partner she takes my ideals and enhances them making them awesomer. You would think being almost 20 i would be out partying with friends or something but no i'm a bum and rather read/post fanfiction plus its raining real hard here and i hate storms they terrify me i just wanna run and hide under my covers when it storms. Anyway onto the story!

Ciel's POV

I remember when Alois found out. That dreadful day. Alois and I had been partnered up for a project in History. It was something so simple; I could've aced it easily by myself. I'd been partnered with him another time in elementary, but he followed me around the school like a lost child. I was 13 by now, we'd met 5 years ago, but never had he come to my home. I guess you could say we were sorta friends when he hung out with Elizabeth and me. The chipper blonde insisted that we'd work on the project at my house. I knew that night would come and I didn't want him to be around to see, or to get hurt. I don't know what would've happened to me, but I should've known that he'd be persistent on the subject. From my previous experiences I argued against it strongly. I remember that day.

'Oh lord, here he comes' I had thought as the other boy merrily approached me.

"Hey Ciel!" He said as he smiled at me.

"What do you want Alois?" I asked , annoyed by his merriment.

"We have to work on our project Ciel. We're not even halfway through and it's due next week."

"Hey, okay?"

"How about we work on it at your place?"

"NO!"

"Why not?" He whined

"Because we have a library?"

"Ciel, please please please pleeeeaaaaaassssseeeeeee?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Shut up!"

"Not until you say yes! Pppppplllllleeeeeaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeee?"

"Fine! Just give it a rest already!"

"Yay!"

Alois then bounces away singing about how he's going to go to my house today. Ugh, this is going to be a long day. The rest of the day went by fairly normally. I haven't seen Alois since he begged me for him to come to my house. At the end of the day I stay behind at the school's gate for Alois. I am going to walk with him to my house, get the work done and get him home before all hell breaks loose. The walk home is dreadful. All the blonde talks about is what he'd always envisioned my house to look like. I tune him out mostly nodding my head and replying 'okay' when it was necessary. A few moments later I realize he has shut up. I look at him. His mouth is wide as he says "Whoa, this isn't what I envisioned it to look like." I nod and say" Let's go inside and start working." I open the door and am greeted by a dozen servants. "Welcome home, young master." They say in unison.

"I'll be in my room with my fri- Alois here. So please bring up tea and treats soon."

"Yes, young master."

I grab Alois' wrist to keep him from gawking at it all. As we continue to my room, Alois is bouncing off the walls just dying to see my room. We go into my room. It isn't anything special. Dark blue walls, a window, a mirror and a king sized bed with dark blue sheets. I had the usual dresser, desk, bookshelves and connecting bathroom. We sit down on the ground and pull out the supplies needed for the project. About 15 minutes in there is a knock on the door. "Come in." I say, without taking focus off the work in front of me. One of the maids brings in tea and some éclairs. After she leaves, Alois and I take a break to drink the tea and devour the delicious éclairs. Before long, I see something out my window. The sky is darkening and the storm is about to begin.

"Alois, I think it's getting late. I think you should leave now. We can finish another day." I say

"But Ciel, it looks like it'll rain hard. Can't I just stay the night?"

"Tonight's not a good night, Alois. Besides, I don't even have a room made up."

"Please? I'm terrified of storms!"

A bolt of lightning flashes through the sky and thunder clashes. Alois then jumps, hiding underneath my desk in the fetal position, shaking.

"Alois, it's okay. You'll be fine. Come out and I'll get one of my drivers to take you home. You'll be okay." But before I get a response, it starts.

I look into the mirror as the sky fills with more darkness. I can see my white teeth; I can see my fangs come out. "Shit!" I see my nails on my fingers grow to a sharp point. The urge to get blood is gnawing at me. Alois is scared of the thunder and storm, and doesn't look up at me but hides his face. I quickly run into my bathroom slamming the door behind me. Alois comes to the door of the bathroom after noticing my lack of presence. He knocks on the door and asks, "Ciel, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'll be out soon!" I say. I can smell his blood. I can only imagine how delicious his blood would taste. He smells so good. Even from behind this door, his scent is strong, so delicious smelling and mouthwatering. I wish I could just get a drop. No, I have to regain my senses. I want to rip the door off its hinges and sink my teeth into one of his begging pulsing veins! I try to regain myself, just enough to tell him to get out. I open the door and step out. I hide my hands and fangs the best I can. Alois walks up to me and touches my cheek. "Ciel, are you not feeling well?" I swipe his hand away and back away quickly. I must not let my bloodlust get in the way. "Don't come any closer! I'll hurt you!" I yell. Suddenly I get a large smell of Alois blood. I see his hand had a cut on it from my sharp nails when I swiped his hand away. It's intoxicating and I can't hold back anymore. I snap and lounge at him. I need the blood! I want it! I need it so badly! I pin him to the ground easily, though he continues to struggle. He keeps asking what's wrong. I open my mouth and show my glistening white fangs.

"Y-you're a-a vampire?"

"Yes and you smell so good." I put my face in the crook of his neck and inhale his scent. As I am about to plunge my sharp fangs into his neck, he gets a hand free and pushes my off of him with all his strength. I fall off with a giant thud. He gets up and runs quickly to get his backpack to retrieve something. I can't see what he pulls out of the bag. My vision is blurry, but mainly in my right eye. He returns with some kind of silver object. "I've heard of your kind before, you guys love the blood of Seers. It's sweeter and makes you stronger than you would be with normal, human blood. That's why you wanted mine so badly. I just can't believe I never realized it." He says. I recover enough to lounge at him again, successfully pinning him against the wall. "I didn't know that of you, your kind is rare, I shall enjoy this greatly." As I'm about to sink my teeth into his flesh, he kicks me in the knees, hard. I then stumble back a bit and groan. "I didn't want to do this Ciel." He says. I hear him mutter something under his breathe. I soon feel pure agony. My right eye hurts so badly I fall to my knees, holding the right side of my face as I moan and groan from the unbearable pain. My thirst soon disappears. The pain does too. My nails and teeth return to normal. I look up and realize that I can no longer see out of my right eye. "What happened? I can't see!" Alois runs to me. "I'm sorry Ciel, but you were bloodthirsty. I had to protect myself, or I would've been your dinner!"

"I'm sorry Alois. I-I lost myself and tried to kill you. I'm sorry, but I can't remember that you're my friend like that. Not anything!" I start to sob. I almost killed Alois. Someone who helps Elizabeth laugh, me smile, and make us happy. I almost deprived Elizabeth and myself of Alois. I soon realize that I am covered in cuts, blood and then it is all over. Alois jolts up to get some towels and first aid kit. I find an old shirt in my dresser and I press it against a wound on my face to stop the bleeding. He comes back quickly, grabbing the shirt. Thankfully the bleeding has slowed. He takes a warm washcloth then warns me that it'll hurt a bit. He then proceeds to spray disinfecting spray on the wounds, that makes them sting like hell! "OWWW!" He gets bandages and wraps the wound on my head and a few more cuts on my arms and legs. After the wraps are wound up tightly, I try to go to my bed, but fail. I've become so tired and had so many wounds that I fell at the attempt to get up. Alois caught me as I fell and carried me to my bed where he helped adjust me. He helped me change from my blood stained clothes into night wear and get rid of the blood stained clothes. I have to admit I'm a bit jealous that he didn't get as badly wounded as me, but at least neither of us is dead. I allow Alois to borrow some night wear in place of his own blood stained clothes. After he changes he crawls into the bed beside me and asks, "Ciel, can I sleep in bed with you?" I reply 'yes' and fall into a deep sleep.

From then on our friendship was never the same.

~End Flashback~

I feel like these hallways will never end. As I think of the past I excuse myself from the tour and use the bathroom real quickly. Once I enter I begin to slide down the wall and grab my blinded eye as jolts of pain run through it. It always does when I think of its sights demise. I lay my head against my knees and try to calm down. I get up and look in the mirror and compose myself to go out and face Elizabeth. She really is being annoying with this never-ending tour. I can't wait til the tour, meeting and choosing of my partner is over. I'll take my pain out on my partner. I take deep breathes.

I head to the door, only to get hit by it. "What the fuck! That hurt!" I growled.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there he says in a velvety voice. Shit it's that man Sebastian. I reluctantly take his hand as he pulls me up and into his arms."Little Phantomhive you need to watch out, you could've gotten seriously hurt" I struggle out of his arms. "Don't touch me like you know me!" I stomp out of there my sadness replaced by the anger for that damn Sebastian Michaelis. Hitting me in the face with the door then having the audacity to pull me into his arms like he knows me intimately. I loathe him! Elizabeth comes running towards me "What's wrong Ciel?" "Oh I'll tell you that dick Sebastian hit me in the face with the door then he pulled me into his arms like he knew me!" I yell. I hate Sebastian Michaelis. I hate him!

A/N Yeah, never been to LA or California in general. So I don't think LA's weather patterns are like this, but oh well. My poor hands. 3 straight hours of typing and editing in the middle of the night the day before the deadline! Anyway Enjoy!

A/N Did you enjoy? Did you not? Whether you did or not please leave reviews! We really love reading them!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer" Sadly i don't own Kuroshitsuji and probably never will :( **

Ciel's POV

As I'm walking up to the door or more like, being dragged there by Elizabeth. We knock twice then enter to see The President Hannah Annafellows She is sitting behind her desk looking thru some papers Elizabeth pipes up saying "I brought Ciel here to see you."

She responds with "You're the new kid nice to meet you"

"The name is Ciel Phantomhive likewise"

She shuffles her papers some saying "hmm who should I pair you up for your first shoot" while looking me up and down.

"I know Alois he is about your size he will make a great partner"

Elizabeth gasps and I'm happy on the inside as long as it's not that bastard Sebastian. "Ok when can I get started?"

"How's 2 hours (or less) sound, get you settled in and ready. The director will tell you the details of the shoot."

"That's fine goodbye" She bids us a farewell as soon as we leave.

Elizabeth starts and she is too loud! Me and Alois not too uncommon we did it once before not a big deal but she doesn't know about it! And I'd like to keep it that way. I chuckle out loud.

Elizabeth squeals "Oh my God! You're going to have to do Alois." "Oh wait what if he has to do you!" She starts mumbling about giver and taker I zone her out. I just want to get rid of her! I need some Advil she's giving me a major headache.

Once I reach my selected room I tell Elizabeth I'll see her later. She hugs me in a death hug and leaves singing.

I finally sit down on the royal blue couch in the corner. Take a couple Advil and Drink some water I found in my mini fridge. I look around it's normal you got a 3 way mirror to the right there is a closet with the couch next to it. And on the left side of the room is a shower and some royal blue towels.

1 ½ later

The director comes in and tells me the theme, which is modern day rivalry. They haven't decided our roles yet top or bottom which I found quite stranger but I went with it. So after he goes over it I am thrown into hair and make-up.

I come out in ripped up jeans and v neck shirt. With my hair all ruffed up I see Alois in similar attire but he's wearing less. Alois and I head to the set the director goes

"3 2 1 ACTION!"

I go to push Alois down and he starts to have a premonition after 4 years I know the face anywhere when his eyes turn all white he is seeing something. And his face looks like what he's seeing isn't good. After a minute he comes out of it and the director asks what wrong with him.

"I think he's dehydrated I'll take him back to his dressing room. Once out of the director sights he run there and close the door quickly.

"Alois what did you see?"

Pant pant "Ciel you need to stay away from Sebastian as much as possible and definitely DON'T BITE HIM! Whatever you do don't bite him from what I saw it could be deadly"

"Well that gives even more of a reason to stay away from that asshole!"

"This is serious! He's blood must be tainted or something."

"Ok Alois I will stay away why would I bite him anyway?"

"You were in my vision and what happened afterwards wasn't pretty either"

"Lay down Alois you need to seem dehydrated" I throw a bottle of water at him.

"Well Alois I got to go back ok?"

"Ok be safe don't bite anyone!" he laughs at me.

I leave and return to the set the director comes up to me and ask if he is ok.

I respond with "yes he is resting in his dressing room I got him some water"

"That's good well I got a replacement you've met Sebastian before right?"

He walks up and stands next to the director I nod my head yes.

Oh Shit..

**Sebastian POV**

"I am laying on my couch relaxing thinking why am I still here? I should go home and see my cute new kitten I love it so much such a cute but feisty little fur ball! It is all black with the exception of her paws their like a shade of dark blue. I thought the owner dyed them because to be honest he wasn't the sanest but sure enough they are natural. I burst from my thoughts from my thoughts when Claude comes in.

"What do you want?"

You're in luck the director needs a replacement and guess who is in it?"

"I told you I'm not working with Ronald again!"

"Nope it's the new kid Ciel"

My ears perk up like a cat's "he is in the shoot?"

"Yes it was originally Ciel and Alois but something happened to Alois"

"Who cares lets go I get up and put my shoes on." This outta be interesting I smirk. Luckily I'm just thrown into make-up apparently my outfit is fit for the set already. After that I walk up to the director who is talking to my blue eyed beauty. Wait mine? When did he become mine? He isn't mine, at least not yet I smirk. He notices me and his face falls jaw slightly a jar. I have a feeling he wasn't expecting me.

"Hello Ciel"

"Sebastian" he says in a hard voice

Director announces quiet on set we head onto set

"3 2 1 ACTION!"

We stand there and I push him towards the beds as he says "I hate you"

"Hate is so passionate; There is a thin line between love and hate"

I pushed him fully on the bed and get on top of him he tries to say that he hates me again until I cover his lips with mine and starts to kiss him his lips are so soft against mine. He is very reluctant at first but I push my hand underneath his shirt and he gasps I plunge my tongue in there and map out every corner of his mouth until we need air. I pull back and tell him

"show me how much you hate me then"

"You want to see?" he grabs my shirt and pulls my shirt off along with his own then pulls me down to kiss me again. He has one hand on my neck and the other grabbing onto my hair making me my hair is my weak spot. He takes the chance to push his tongue into my mouth and we fight for dominance tongues dancing teeth clashing. We break free and I slide my mouth to his ear and lick up it sending a shiver down his body.

Taking that as a good sign it starts to nibble on it only getting a small moan, I bite down harder and he moans way louder! I lick a trail to his neck I bite and suck there too getting a rather loud moan and a pull on my hair. I pull away for a minute and put my hand on his groin area feeling a bulge there and say

"So this is how much you hate you." I grab it and he whines.

I start to rub up and down while going back up and taking one nipple in my mouth and harshly sucking on it while I take my free hand and start to pinch and twist the other earning more sounds of pleasure from him. I take my hand away and he whines in disappointment while I pull his pants and boxers off at the same time. He moans

"Please"

My dick is starting to hurt straining against these tight jeans. I remove my mouth and hands to take them off quickly. Now with both of us naked I get on top of him and lick down his stomach only to bite down every now again. I get down to his dick grab the base while I lick him base to tip he goes crazy and digs his nails into my shoulders screaming "yes" and "more". I take him all in at once and suck hard and take a chance to nibble on the underside of his dick which he loves then I bite down a little bit harder by then he is moaning mess. I remove my mouth off his dick with a loud pop. I slide up him and put my fingers by his mouth and tell him to suck he does very roughly. I take them out and he breathes out

"I hate you!"

"That's not what your body is telling me" I plunge one finger in while I go back to smashing my lips onto his while he is clawing the hell out of my back I pull back to moan and I hardly moan so this is a rarity. I shove the rest of my fingers in and he yells

"oh yes Oh my God!"

I murmur in his ear "names Sebastian" Once I'm sure his ready I line myself up with his hole and thrust in without hesitation. He keeps moaning my name over and over again. Each one more jumbled then the last.

Then it happens I hit his prostate and he screams

"Fuck yes Sebastian harder!" and digs his heels into me while claw me harder almost drawing blood. I oblige and moan along with him he is so tight and hot it just feels so good. I flip him around onto his hands and knees grabbing his shoulders I thrusts into him at inhuman speeds. I hear moans but I don't know whose is whose besides the jumbled versions of my name and him yelling harder. I pull his hair back and bite down into his neck. I reach down and start to pump his neglected cock I squeeze it hard getting more throaty moans from the younger.

Damn he must really be a masochist! After hitting his prostate once more he releases into my hand and tightens on me earning a growl from me as I come in him.

"Still hate me?" I ask

"Tons"

I can honestly say that was the most mind blowing orgasm I have had in years! I can barely move. I'm still seeing stars I hear cut but I just can't move at the moment I pull out and try to move. I look over and he's still shaking because of the after effects of his orgasm.

Then the strangest thing happens he rolls over and cuddles up next to me murmurs warm then passes out! Was I really that good? I look up and everyone's mouth is on the ground except Claude who is sporting the biggest smirk. The director starts to stutter

"D..d..d..did he he..he pass out..t..t on..n..n you..u..u?"

I pant "yes after he cuddled up to me and called me warm"

"I would make him your permanent partner but that was intense and he passed out after having what looked like the best orgasm of his life."

"It would appear so I didn't know I was so good no one's ever passed out on me before, not even Ronald and he's pretty sensitive. Can you pass me a bottle of water?"

Timber runs to get me one returns immediately and I drain the bottle in seconds.

"Timber get me both our robes" he does and I gently move to put mine on then I wrap him in his careful not to wake him. Then I pick him up and he nestles into my chest and murmurs so warm before falling back asleep.

The director asked Sebastian why was he so loud and reactive?

This time Claude answers "As you have seen and heard Ciel is a big masochist and enjoys pain a lot of it. And Sebastian is both but mainly a Sadist and he gets off on inflicting pain to his partner i.e biting him clawing him etc. I wouldn't be surprised if Ciel was into whips and chains. The small ones are always the freakiest in the sheets."

"Well said Claude now I'm going to take this one back to my dressing room because honestly this was tiring I've never came so hard in my life" With that I walk away from everyone with Ciel in my arms and straight to my dressing room Claude follows but I tell him to leave. I don't bother to turn the lights on because I can see in the dark I grab a blanket and a pillow pull the couch out it has a bed in it. I lay him down first he starts to shiver and whimper at the loss of warmth I put on some boxers and lay down once again he quickly curls up in my chest and sleeps soundly. I wrap my arms around his little frame and doze off myself.

**Ciel's POV**

It's so warm why am I so warm? What happened? I slowly open my eyes and I'm cuddled against something and it smells really good! It's a unique smell like vanilla and something else I can't place my finger on it but damn is it intoxicating. I feel the person move I know he's awake.

"So your awake Ciel" he says in a velvety voice which I know all too well its Sebastian! When I'm about to ask why, it all comes back the rough sex me screaming his name over and over again. Then I had the most intense orgasm ever I must have passed out after that! I start blushing trying not to get a boner but so far I'm losing the battle.

I push him away and say "What are you doing and where are we?"

"Ciel you passed out after you came and I took you back to my dressing room so you could rest then you wouldn't get off me kept saying how warm I was so I laid down and went to sleep next to you"

"I would never cuddle up with you I can't stand you!"

"You did everyone saw it after you came you rolled over and started cuddling with me buried yourself in my chest"

"Oh god this is so embarrassing! Get away from me now!"

"So demanding but your body says otherwise" he grabs my crotch and I groan softly.

"Morning wood every guy gets it!" I try to roll away but he pulls me back and I can feel his erection in my back.

"Sebastian let go your boner is poking in my ahhhhh! Don't do that" He grabs and starts to stroke me lazily.

"S..s..stop th...that n..n..now!"

"Why you're obviously enjoying yourself"

He grabs onto me tighter and I try to contain my moans but it feels way too good!

"Sebastian! Fuck!" he starts moving his hand faster.

I vaguely hear the door open and close.

"Sebastian" the man says

I look up and it's that Claude guy I think he was his manager.

"Claude can't you see I'm busy right now?" and bites my neck to make his point.

"I'm sorry sir but you got urgent matters to attend too like finding a new partner for you since you won't work with Ronald."

"I found one right here" he grabs me harder it's almost painful but that's how I like it so I throw my head back and let out a rather loud moan.

I am mortified being pleasured by him and his manager watching.

"Sebastian! Get up!"

"Claude you're really starting to piss me off."

"Well if you aren't neglecting your job right now to pleasure the new kid"

"Ugh! Claude!" I can't believe him! I'm laying here panting horny as hell and he's having a convo with his manager. I try and push him away to my surprise I succeed

"While you guys carry on your wonderful convo I'm going to take a shower!" I grab a towel and walk to the shower I look down at my swollen erection I'm going to need a cold shower to get rid of this. I turn it on cold take off my eye patch. Then step in after a few minutes my erection is long gone so I turn the hot water on stand under it and put my head against the wall.

What did I get myself into and what's worse is I shouldn't even be near him let alone in his dressing room. And I definitely shouldn't be getting a hand job from him!

I just need to shower and put this behind me. I take the soap and lather myself up. Try and erase every inch of him from my body! I then get some shampoo and massage my scalp it feels amazing. I rinse off and step out of there I dry myself off hair first so I can put my eye patch on. I wrap the towel around my waist and walk out to see Sebastian and Claude staring each down. I cough and tell Sebastian.

"If you guys are done with the stare down I need some clothes I can't walk around the studio in a towel."

"Claude go get him his clothes."

"Certainly sir" with that Claude leaves.

"Now you stay away from me!"

"why should I do that?"

"Because I hate you I don't wanna be anywhere near you if Alois didn't get dehydrated I'd be cuddling with my best friend now. Probably would've showered with him too"

"Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"Jealous? what the hell you talking about"

He get out of bed and still has a very noticeable erection.

"Get some clothes on you ass!"

"You shouldn't be so mean to me I gave you the best orgasm"

"Cocky much?"

I turn my back while he gets dressed once hes dressed Claude comes back with my clothes. Then immediately leaves. I look in the bag and see some boxers a pair of dark jeans a long sleeve blue shirt and my osiris'. I walk back into the bathroom to get dressed once done I start to leave but Sebastian grabs hold of my wrist and pulls me into a chaste kiss

"I can't wait for our next shoot together"

"I really can't stand you! Get off me!" with that he lets go and I storm out.

A/N This is all me Bubble-chan93 this time! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I tried my hardest! Reviews are very welcomed and appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Before I begin I would like to thank all our reviewers! Your support only helps us write, remember we always take your thoughts into consideration when creating each chapter! Yes. This has turned into an 'everybody' fanfic as bubble-chan93 calls it. AloisXCiel (for now?) and SebastianXCiel. You'd think that with finals coming up I'd be studying. No, I don't study but instead I'm writing and editing and enjoying each day as it comes. I do hope you enjoy! Please do leave reviews!-Cielois

Ciel POV

After all that had happened in the past hours I felt a need to see Alois. I had to tell him what just happened. When I reach his dressing room I barge in and start yelling for him.

"Hey Alois, where are you?"

"Behind you."

Oh. Alois is before me. Apparently he had been taking a shower in the bathroom connected to the room. His blonde locks had white foam in it from the shampoo. I tell him to go finish his shower as I close the door of his room and sit on a violet couch placed in the room. I see him rush back in and come back out in 5 or so minutes in nothing but a towel. He sits down next to me and I wrap my arms around him really tightly.

I will never admit this to anyone but I really like Alois he is my best friend. Though it is a different kind of like then anyone else.

I shift onto his lap and put my face into his neck and sniff him. It's a strange habit but it kind of just happened he smells so good as always, he is a Seer after all.

He lifts my head up and looks into my eyes

"Ok now tell me what happened!"

I gave him a total recall including me passing out after the best fuck of my life and waking up in his arms the whole account of his manager, Claude, walking in and them fighting while he was giving me a hand job. As I finish I have a noticeable erection.

"CIEL YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE NEAR HIM LET ALONE IN HIS BED PLEASURING YOU BESIDES WORK!"

"I know but it wasn't my fault I tried to squirm away from him but he's actually a bit stronger than me." I put my head in my hands.

He puts his hand into my pants grasped my cock and says "Only I'm allowed to pleasure you after work" then starts stroking it through my pants. I moan biting into his shoulder. He knows exactly how to make me feel good.

"Alois pant we pant shouldn't be d.d..doing t..th..this he...re"

"Then lets' go to your place it isn't that far away."

Alois gets up leaving me on the couch panting. I wonder if he being a seer makes him more erotic. I see Alois' noticeable bulge while he gets dressed in black spandex pants and a long sleeve shirt then grabs his long black coat that covers his bulge only barely. He pulls me up and I catch my breath stuffing myself into my jeans.

We head for the door my bulge noticeable but I don't care. Alois and I walk side to side holding hands. Then as I'm about to leave I see Sebastian against the wall with a grim look on his face. As soon as we walk outside

"Alois you want to hear something ridiculous?"

"What is that?"

"Sebastian is jealous of you"

He smirks and stands in front of me grinning.

"Oh really?" then starts to walk again as we approach my apartment building I admit.

"Yes I kind of said that I would rather be sleeping with you and that we'd be showering together. It just kind of came out!"

Alois pushes me into an alley and pins me against a wall.

"After that, I can't wait much longer" and he starts to kiss me roughly and I moan into his mouth.

I push him away "we have to go inside I sense someone coming and they don't seem friendly. At the end of the alley we see a couple of thugs. We run into the apartment building making sure we aren't followed walk up the stairs to my apartment once I unlock the door and step in the door Alois follows me he locks the door and slams me into the wall. For a seer he's pretty damn strong!

"I can't wait any longer" he whispers into my ear and kisses me roughly but passionately. We fight for dominance and for once I win but not for long when he grinds into me. I moan into his mouth. He releases my hands to take off mine and his shirt. Then he leans down to lick my ear and sees a couple bites marks that mar my body.

"Ciel did he do this?" and he bites down on my ear. All thought left me when he did that and all I could do was moaning his names.

"Did he do this?" he growls at me I moan yes.

"I don't like that!" damn Alois can be so possessive sometimes.

"Alois please" He gets the hint and grinds into me in a rougher manner.

"Is this what you want?" he grinds into me while biting my neck hard I grab onto his hair and yell "yes" then he trails down to my nipples and bites on them. Pulling the other one.

"Please Alois stop teasing" I moan.

"Yes little prince" he smirks and pulls both my pants and boxers then his own.

"How badly do you want it Ciel?"

"Badly!" I yell

Alois pulls some lube out of the draw near the door and says "You want it so badly then prepare yourself"

I pant and can hardly put out, "A..lo..is I caaa..n't wa..iii..t"

"ok" Alois rubs the lube on his cock and starts to thrust it into me without hesitation.

"Yes Alois! Oh God yes!" I can't stop the noises it feels too good he starts to move in and out faster hitting my prostate at once.

I lean into Alois and bite into his neck. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it with that and the constant thrusting into my prostate my incisors grow longer and I sink my teeth into his neck. I moan at the taste of his blood. It's so good I hear my name being moaned. I continue to drink then it happens I come so hard and Alois pulls my head off his neck. He's holding my hair roughly I look up at him and he groans releasing into me!

"Ciel" he yells and slams my head against my wall. "This is why we don't get to do this because you always bite me!"

"I sorry it felt so good and your blood is irresistible" I lick my lips and kiss him.

"I know." He pulls out of me and grabs a tissue to wipe my mouth then his neck.

As he cleans the blood I feel a pair of eyes. Like someone is watching me. Though the thought disappears soon after.

Sebastian's POV

"Holy. Shit. What. Did. I. Just. Witness!" I am fuming with jealously and horny as hell.

'I have to admit that was pretty damn hot.' I think. There was no way anyone else but me could've seen that, because I have 'special' eyes. Indeed it comes with the body I reside in.

I leave before I can go into the apartment and do something drastic. I've worked with the Alois brat but he was never on top, I completely loathe his existence. And did Ciel just drink his blood? They definitely aren't human. With that I leave to go to my car and head home.

Alois POV

"Fuck! Ciel had to bite me!" My mind reasons that my blood smells better than any other!

"Still he bit me!" I say into the mirror while cleaning my neck with a warm washcloth. "He is so messy too! It feels good but the after affects suck!" I laugh at my own joke. I quickly wrap my neck up and head back into the couch. I get dressed and go to Ciel he is barely conscious I slap him hard and he jolts awake

"How am I going to explain this?" I point to the bandage on my neck.

"I got an ideal" he says

"And what is that my little prince?"

"Tell them you got frisky with your best friend and he bit you quite hard" he winks and I smack him.

"I'm leaving see you at work" with that I cover Ciel up in a warm blanket from his hall closet. And leave him.

Ronald's POV

I can't believe that new kid! Taking my Sebas-chan from me he is my partner! No one is allowed to touch him but him he has been my partner for like ever! I stand in my dressing room fuming I can't let him be taken away from me! I will not have this I get my jacket and stomp out of my dressing room headed towards the head honcho's office. I knock twice she says come in.

A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this even a little! Please leave reviews, for we love them!


	8. Chapter 8

Claude POV

Fuck. One minute after I leave after handing that brat his clothes and what do I come back to? Nothing. That's right, nothing. Michaelis isn't here. His robe is draped over the arm of a chair in the corner of the room. His clothes are gone. Shit.

That is just peachy. Abandoning his work like that. I've done everything in my power to insure that he got to the top in this company and what does he do? He slacks off and tries to convince Phantomhive into boning him. And what does he do to me? He yells at me for me trying to help him succeed. He shouldn't be neglecting his job just so he can indulge in pleasure with the new kid. There is something off here.

This has been happening more recently and Sebastian almost seems to actually care about this kid, but something is off about Phantomhive. I cannot help but wonder he is any similar to me or Michaelis. A lustful creature and his demon guide, neither human. I don't think that Phantomhive looks like a lustful demon, since he clearly was not trying to bone every other star here and he has no prior record of ever working in this industry before. Apparently he was brought in by Alois. Nor could he be a guide like me with no creature to guide Though I don't really care to think any more about the Phantomhive when I hear the dressing room door slam behind me.

"Oh you're still here Claude?" his says annoyed.

"Of course I am. We still have to decide who your next partner will be since your shoot with Ronald is over."

"I already told you Claude. I'm gonna be Phantomhive's partner."

"I don't think that you should be his partner."

"Well I have to be now."

What?"

"Annafellows told me that the shoot was going to be set behind and I wouldn't be able to work for weeks if I didn't work with Phantomhive. No one else is available."

"Then take the break."

"No."

"Why not you're always slacking anyways"

"It doesn't matter Claude!"

"I'm you manager so it does matter!"

"You know what I'm done. I'm going to go take a shower. You can leave without me."

"What does that matter? I live with you. I'm going to see you later anyways"

He just shakes his head and walks into the bathroom, closing the door shut behind him. I'm not going to leave. About thirty minutes later Michaelis exits the bathroom with only a white towel wrapped around his waist and another around his shoulders.

"Oh, you're still here."

"Sebastian you can't work with Phantomhive, I won't allow it."

"Claude you aren't in charge of me."

"I kinda am."

"Oh, I see."

"What?"

"You're jealous of Phantomhive."

"No, I'm not. There's just something off about the kid."

"Oh Claude you have no idea."

I don't reply to the remark, but instead I tell him to hurry up. That he has to be at a shoot in the morning and that he needs sleep.

"My Leonard. What would I do without you?" He says sarcastically.

"Don't think that you've won Sebastian. I will be watching you very closely with Phantomhive."

"You do that Claude, but remember that jealousy can get the best of you."

"I'm not jealous."

"Yeah yeah. Claude can you do something for me?"

"What?'

"I want you to look into Trancy and Phantomhive's pasts. I want to know of them separately and about them together. I don't need that Trancy brat in my way."

"Yes, I'll get right on that."

Sebastian gets dressed and we leave in separate cars. I soon see Alois on the side of the road walking unsteadily. I pull over to the side of the road and get out. I see a brown glass bottle in his left hand. I shut my car door and go over to him. I can already tell from afar that he's drunk.

"Alois?"

"Oh-hic-hey Claude."

"What are you doing here?"

"Whatta ya mean -hic- I'm walking home."

"Alois, you live in the opposite direction."

"Oh um well then I'm -hic- just taking a stroll than."

"Alois, I can tell that you're drunk off your ass. Now get in the car"

"Ugh Claude you're such a downer -hic-."

"Alois you aren't supposed to be drinking."

"Why not-hic-"

"You're job. You're not going to be able to work with a hangover."

"I'll be fine Claude-hic-."

"You can hardly walk straight now. So you won't be fine later."

"Fine."

He walks to the car and gets in. He takes sips from the bottle and doesn't speak.

"What is it this time?"

" Parents."

"What else would it be?"

"So far I think it's been, Ciel, parents, work, and -hic- everything."

"Alois you can't drink your problems away."

"Says the -hic- man who used to drink every night."

"That's different Alois. I'm a demon so the alcohol doesn't affect me."

"And I am?-hic- Claude I don't know. What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know Alois, but you can't keep doing this."

The rest of the ride to his place is silent. I stop in front of his building and get out. I help him out of the car and take him into the building to his place. He takes his keys out of his shorts' pocket and unlocks the door.

"Thanks." He says to me. "Claude, do you want to come in?"

It wasn't that I 'loved' this Alois kid or anything, but we had an understanding that he wasn't going to try and surpass Sebastian or tell that I am a Leonard demon as long as I kept his secret. He sometimes just needs relief and turned to alcohol. And sometimes I'd sleep with him when he was drunk or when we were in fights with either one of our friends or demon for me.

"Sure." I reply, knowing full well of what I've gotten myself into.

A/N. This chapter is shorter since I've had finals and bubble is working and such. So we were unable to extend the chapter to a greater length than shown.-Cielois-Phancyhive-1889

A/N Don't worry next chapter will be much longer I have many ideals brewing in this brain of mine! –Bubble-chan93

Disclaimer: We will probably never own Kuroshitsuji and we don't claim ownership now.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed somewhat. I tried. Please do review, we love it when you do!-Cielois-Phancyhive-1889


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**A/N: I experienced a notorious flamer yesterday it was interesting i learned so much that I didn't know about myself from that conversation. The only problem with them besides their hatefulness is their repetition they just recycle what they said to you in the last message. Anyway as many others say:**

**A/N My partner in crime has taken a break, So it'll be all me Bubble-chan93 so it not be as good. lol ANyway enjoy.**

**DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!**

Alois POV

I am currently being helped to my studio apartment by Claude we get to the door I unlock it quickly anxious to get rid of them clothes and have him inside me. He is so big and thick. He should be in this business with how he's hung like a horse. I am snapped outta my thought when Claude picks me up and throws me on my bed.

I watch him undress slowly holding onto his tie. I lick my lips wondering what he going to do with that. Maybe blindfold me like last time? Suddenly he is in nothing in his briefs and walking towards me. I bite my lip getting hard and I'm not even being touched by him.

He gets on top of me and kisses me roughly teeth clashing tongues wrestling until he pinches my nipple through my shirt and I moan losing the battle. He maps out every inch of my mouth while pinching and twisting my nipples making them into hard nubs. He pulls away long enough to rip my shirt off. Then he attacks them with his teeth pulling them and biting them. I can't keep in the sounds I'm making. I put my arms around his neck and claw the back of his skull. I receive a rather loud groan from the man above me. He gives the same treatment to my other then takes no time removing my shorts and moving in between legs and licks in between my slit and I go crazy that is my weakest part I almost cum right there. I then see his tie and as soon as I realize it he wraps it tightly around the base of my cock cutting off my release.

I half scream half moan "don't please, no Claude"

"Have you forgotten demons are naturally possessive my nature?"

"SO –pant- me and Ciel –moan- are very close and I -pant- fuck him sometimes"

He squeezes my cock making me moan in pain and mass pleasure. Then slowly lowers his head and takes my head into his head. I throw back my head and grab ahold of his ebony locks and pull on them.

"CLAUDE!"

He pulls away and grins at me I muster all my strength and flip us over straddling us he is shocked then I start to kiss him passionately slipping my tongue in and as I slowly move my hand down to remove the ribbon he catches my hand.

"Uh Uh Uh bad boy now you'll have to be punished"

I don't care I love it rough I kiss him again and he says

"If you want a release give me mine and before I can react he leans up and bites my neck.

He flips me around so I am above his cock and my butt is against his face. I lap at his slit and he bites my left cheek and says

"if you do a good enough job I'll forget about the punishment."

At this point I need release so badly I don't care. I wrap my lips around his cock sucking on the head twirls my tongue around it. Slowly I take him in my mouth until he starts to lap at my hole. Sucking and nibbling I moan around his cock and he takes this chance to thrust into my mouth full force I only moan again and almost fall grabbing hold of his thighs to keep me up right. I start to suck moving my mouth up and down. Licking him base to tip deep throating him I hear him moaning for more. So I start to play with his balls and he moans, rewarding me by spreading my cheeks and licking straight up my crack making me moan a gurgled version of his name. I squeezed his balls and give him a extra hard suck and he releases into my mouth I swallow it all.

"Alois that was great I believe you deserve a reward" he smirks releases the ribbon and instantly I spasm moaning his name while I cum so hard I nearly black out from the intensity of my much needed release I cum onto the sheets and fall down. The thing keeping me up is Claude who is sticking his tongue in my hole rolling it all round trying to reach my prostate you see he has this odd ability he can lengthen his tongue and man does it feel good he gives my prostate a good lick.

"Claude! Oh god! How do you do that?"

He turns me around so we are face to face with each other.

"Magic"

He sucks on his fingers then shoves his fingers in me all at once I scream his name and I'm instantly hard again. He hits my beloved prostate.

"Oh Claude Oh God so good don't stop!"

He hits my prostate a couple more times before turning me around on his lap spreading my legs as far apart as possible and slamming me down onto his dick.

"CLAUDE AWW YES MORE! He grabs onto my hips and starts thrusting into me at a faster place. My head falls back and I holler out Claude's name and he bites my ear tugging at it!

"HARDER FUCK ME HARDER!" I moan out along with gurgled versions of his name each one worst then the last one. He bites into my neck sucking at it leaving what I know will be a massive bruise in the morning. He pulls out I whine at the sudden emptiness. He flips me on my back and slams into me hitting my prostate head on!

"AWWWWWW YES RIGHT THERE GOD YES FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN'T WALK!"

"My My such a very lewd boy you are tonight"

I claws his back almost drawing blood in various spots. I hear him moaning from the clawing I take a chance and lean up to bite into Claude's neck. After sucking and biting it hard he starts to moan and pumps my neglected cock in time with his uneven thrusts. I release for a second time tonight and cums after a few more thrust into me. Fills me to the brim it feels so good. I wince when he pulls out suddenly.

I turn over to snuggle into Claude's chest but I see him sitting up grabbing his clothes.

"Awe you don't wanna stay and cuddle with me" he puts on his normal emotionless face and responds with

"No I have responsibilities I need to tend to." Once fully dressed he covers me up kisses my cheek.

"I shall see you at work sometime bye" with that he leave and I pass out.

Sebastian's POV

I am up watching TV when I hear the door open and close. I see Claude all ruffled up and looks like he just had sex. I walk up to him sure enough he reeks of it.

"Where have you been Claude?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my Leonard I can't have you dying on me or anything".

"Well I was driving home when I spotted that blonde boy Alois drunk walking on the side walk so I picked him up and took him home. We fucked hard then I said goodbye. Now I'm here lol".

"Well ok did you get me those files on Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy for me?"

"No sir but I did find out very are best friends and they fuck every now and again."

"What I saw wasn't friendly fucking it was way more intense than that?"

"Excuse what did you say? What are you talking about?"

"Claude! I didn't tell you?"

"NO"

"well long story short after Ciel left I went out to get something and when I get near the doors and see them walking out hand in hand both sporting obvious erections and Ciel is blushing. I follow them and I witness them fucking like rabbits against the door in someones apartment I think Ciel's. This wasn't video fucking or friends with benefits fucking. It was like they were making love as weird as that sounds. Then Ciel bit into him I think he started drinking the blonde boy's blood because Alois got really angry and banged Ciel's head against the wall. And Ciel's face is bloody"

"did he have fangs or did his eyes change colors or glow?" Claude asked

"I was pretty pissed off and horny from that so I didn't pay attention to the small details."

After a bit of thought Claude announces that he will get those records in the morning because he is worn out and that Alois is an animal. I hear him walk into his room and close the door. I decide to hit the hay as well. I need to get to the bottom of this shit. I head to my room the master bedroom it has a large 4 poster bed with white sheets and a black comforter followed by a mixture of Black and white pillows. In between the pillows I see my little fur ball Crimson. He jumps off the bed and I lean down while he runs to me I pick him up.

"How are you today?" I scratch his chin and receive a meow as a response. I place him back down so I can get into my night clothes which exist of night pants. I jump in bed once changed and cuddle in the blankets next to Crimson. I drift off to sleep thinking of nothing but Ciel.

Ciel POV

I wake up on my sofa covered in a soft blanket I roll over and reach for my phone on the table. I flip it open and it says its 2:47. I groan and roll off the couch grabbing the blanket and my phone. I limp to my bed the pain radiating from my rear is welcoming knowing that I got to taste Alois. He is delicious I love drinking his blood it's so satisfying and gives me that warm euphoric feeling not like normal blood that just leaves you eh. I don't really require blood like some others of my kind. But taking a bite out of Alois is just too hard to pass up. I drop onto my bed and pass out.

Next Day Still Ciels POV

My phone goes off at 730 in the morning and wakes me up quiet rudely. I answer the phone.

"What do you want?"

I hear an all too familiar voice "is that anyway to treat me!?"

"Sebastian!" I screech

"That is I"

"How'd you get my number?"

"Oh my dear Ciel there is a such thing as a phone book"

I am fuming at this point how dare he wake me up at 730 in the fucking morning for idle chit chat with me! I want to kill him!

"What do you want I was sleeping you asshole!"

"I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with that Trancy boy"

I start to blush remembering yesterday events. "We're friends goodbye" and with that I hang up.

Turn my phone on silent and try to go back to sleep it worked for about a hour or 2 then I have to get up and start my day. I throw the covers aside and drag myself in the bathroom and jump in the shower; I lather my body up with soap enjoying the water on my aching body. Yesterday's activities have left my body sore. I take some shampoo and massage it in my skull letting out a small moan this shower really hits the spot.

I get out of the shower and reach for a towel and dry myself off. I wrap it around my waist. I'm alone so I don't bother putting on my eye patch. I walk into my room and start to get dressed in some lose jeans a tank top and College hoodie. As I brush my teeth I hear my phone ring I spit then answer it without looking!

"God Dammit Sebastian!"

"Sebastian Called you!" I realize its Alois voice on the other line.

"oh hello Alois" I say

"Wanna come over and cuddle I'll make you breakfast" he purrs

"oh breakfast how can I refuse? Be over in 20" and with that I hang up.

I tie my eye patch around my head and put on my shoes. I grab my wallet iPod and phone. I open my door and what do I see Sebastian.

"Now you're coming to my house? This is a new level of stalking"

"Well you didn't answer my questions on the phone so I decided to come over and ask again so you can't avoid me"

"You're going to have to wait I got places to go!" I try to get past him but he pushes me back and closes my door.

"Where are you going?"

"Its none of your business! Now get out of the way"

"I will as soon as you tell me where you're going!"

"I'm going over Alois' for breakfast ok? Happy!"

"Oh the Trancy boy?"

"Yes now goodbye" I open the door and he steps through reluctantly.

I walk down the stairs and get into my car heading to Alois' for a amazing breakfast he's a great cook. 15 minutes later I'm in his apartment on the couch.

"Hey Alois! Sorry I'm late you won't believe what happened to me."

"what happened? It must be good for you to be missing out on my cooking" I walk up to Alois in the kitchen and put my arms around his waist.

"I opened the door and there was Sebastian it's like he's stalking me first the phone call asking our relationship."

He flips a pancake and says "what! He asked about me?"

"Yes I said we'll friends then hung up." I release him so he can go put some bread in the toaster.

"Ok good"

"Yeah then he went to my house saying that I didn't answer his questions and that I couldn't avoid him now and wouldn't let me leave until I told him where I was going"

He takes the pancakes off the griddle and onto to a plate toast on a second one then bacon on a third one.

"Get the butter, syrup and drinks from the fridge"

I grab them along with some silverware. We both sit down and I grab the bacon and pancakes douse them in syrup. In between bites I say

"After I told him he exited in a bad mood." Alois and I both eat in silence thinking about Sebastian and why he wants to know about me and Alois so bad.

I thank Alois when I finish my second plate.

"Damn Alois that hit the spot"

"I'm glad you liked it" he responded

I always clean if he cooks so I take all the plates and silver ware and put them into the sink. I start to wash them until Alois comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me kissing my neck and licking it. I groan dropping the plate in the sink.

"Let me finish the dishes ok? Then we can cuddle" I pick up the plate and start to wash the dishes. He kisses and nibbles on my neck I moan louder this time.

"Alois knock it off!" he removes his arms and goes to put away stuff. I continue to do the dishes slightly flustered. Damn Alois always doing this stuff. I finish the dishes and dry my hands I walk up and give him a peck on the lips.

"How about we cuddle now?" I take my nose and run it down his neck sniffing it. I chuckle and add on "I promise not to bite" he takes my hand and leads me to his room we strip down into our shorts get into his bed under the covers and turn on the tv. He gives me the remote and says pick something. I pick something random and cuddle with him.

"That damn Sebastian he pisses me off so much he thinks just because of that shoot he owns me and I owe him. like one great orgasm equals owing him something. I continue to rant about Sebastian until Alois shuts me up my kissing me softly.

"I don't want to hear about him when you're in bed with me and with that he kisses me much harder earning more breathy moans from me.

"Damn Alois calm down some ones horny!"

"Sorry I'm just lonely. I got drunk last night and Claude picked me up then you know how that works then he just left me after he was finished. I passed out alone in this cold bed"

"Aww poor baby wait you and Claude?" he nodded his head in response.

"Well it's ok I'm here now and we can cuddle all day. I have no other plans plus hopefully Sebastian doesn't know where you live. I just don't want to see him again."

We cuddle and watch a couple movies together until we fall asleep in each others arms.

Sebastian's POV

"Just friends my ass!"

I followed Ciel do his apartment even though Claude told me the boys address beforehand I am sitting in a tree my back leaning against the branch.

Watching them get all lovey dovey in the kitchen. Kissing and so on until Alois is keeping Ciel from doing the dishes and gets pushed away. they then go into the bedroom strip into their shorts and cuddle up in bed under the covers. Normal friends do not make out and cuddle in bed half naked! Or get frisky in the kitchen.

He is such a liar I shouldn't have let him go that easily.

I get into my car and look through Trancy's file nothing big in there rich family younger brother Luka died in an accident a couple years back he graduated from high school with average grades. Him and Ciel were inseparable from grade school on Nothing else of use.

Now let's see Ciel's profile. Dads Vincent Phantomhive Funtom Company President very rich lost his eye around the same time he started hanging out with Trancy, I wonder if Alois has anything to do with it? It doesn't say the cause of his loss of eye. He graduated with a 4.0 and all that junk. Moved to the city at the age of 18 hardly any help from his parents. Has a very proud personality they have one person in common Elizabeth M. Hmmm that name sounds familiar...

A/N I feel like this is turning into a Ciel Alois fanfic but that's just where my mind is taking me I need help getting it back on track lol.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kuroshitsuji and never will. If I did we'd already know Sebastian's true form and his origins. **

**Flamers:**** If you guys don't like the concept of yaoi (guyxguy). Don't read it just don't! **

Ciel's POV

I wake up in Alois' arm he smells so good that reminds me I'm hungry. I shake Alois while yelling his name to try an wake him nothing ok. Plan B I lick Alois' neck while my hand travels lower I reach his groin and he's hard.

"What the fuck Alois are you having naughty dreams".

I grab it really hard and squeeze it harder. He jerks awake moaning.

I let go "I knew that would wake you up!" I snicker.  
Panting Alois says "You can't wake me up like that its cruel."

"Well you should have woken up when I was yelling your name and shaking you!"

"Ok what did you want I was having a great dream?"

"I can tell". I point towards Alois' groin.

I finally look at the clock and its 4:17 Damn I need to head home but I don't want to encounter Sebastian again. But if I stay here Alois' hornyness will start affecting me and then I'll never leave this bed I reason with myself. Hmmm Encounter Sebastian or become Alois' sex slave? Encounter Sebastian, I'm not in the mood for some of Alois' kinky fuckery.

"Alois I'm going to hit the road."

"Awe really why?" he pinches my nipple.

Deep breathes you can do this! I scream to myself

"Because if I don't leave now I'll be subjected to your kinky fuckery" he twists both of them.

"ALOIS! STOP IT!" He lets go and I sigh in relief.

"Fine I'll see you at work and remember no biting Sebastian!"

"Yes Mother" I say as I'm getting out of bed I put my shirt and hoody on.

"Bye Ciel see you at work."

"Byes" I sniff him and give him a peck on the cheek before leaving.

I grab my iPod, wallet, phone and keys off the dresser and head out the door and down the stairs to my car.

"Damn Alois, you always got to tease me." I stare at the slight bulge in my pants.

I hear a velvety voice behind me it says "I see you have a problem there can I help?"

I turn around and of course whose mug do I encounter him.

"Sebastian what are you doing here!"

"You and that Trancy boy are definitely more than friends."

"Just because I am slightly aroused I'm automatically more than friends with him?"

"No it's the fact of what y'all were doing in the kitchen and then in then the bedroom"

"YOU SAW ALL OF THAT!" I wave my arms in the air.

"Yes and I also saw the other day when you guy were fucking like rabbits in heat against the door." He chuckles "I didn't know Alois was such a Dom and it seems you like to bite?"

I cringe Maybe he knows what I am! No that can't be I've hid it very well only Alois knows.

"How's you see that we were completely away from windows and everything."

His eyes flash a different color. "Let's just say I have "special eyes""

I step back "you're not human are you?"

"Neither are you I saw you bite him" he accuses me

"All humans do that." I say.

"Then what explains you drinking his blood humans don't drink blood Ciel Admit it you're a demon too."

My mouth starts to water thinking of Alois' blood. "Your nuts"

He grabs me hard and his face is mere inches from mine "You're a vampire you drink blood! I saw you mouth water when you heard the word blood."

I've had enough of this! He wants to see my vampire side he can see it. My eye turns a deep purple and my fangs spring forward I growl and send him flying across the parking lot into a telephone pole. I run up to him and get on top of him.

I growl and then say "You wanted my vampire side you got it!"

Sebastian's POV

He's a vampire and he looks so hot like this, that deep purple eye and those fangs. Fuck, that strength too where'd it come from! I look up and he's growling at me. I wonder what will happen if exposed to blood.

"You wanna drink my blood Ciel?"

"No, not from a bastard like you" he punches me and my jaw almost breaks. If I was human I'd be dead.

"Let's put that to the test then" I take my fingernail and slide it across my neck creating a cut and it starts to bleed.

He inhales it deeply then barely says "NO I don't want it. I can't" he looks away.

"Such control come on what will one drop hurt?"

"Everything" he grunts out

I cut my wrist and put it close to his mouth. He inhales deeply and opens his mouth and I see his fangs

CIEL VINCENT PHANTOMHIVE STOP RIGHT THERE! I hear someone yell. I look up and it's the Trancy boy running towards him.

Ciel completely forgets about me and looks at him and he changes back to normal. No interest in my blood. He gets up and Trancy boy slaps him.

"Ciel what did we just talk about!" he yells

"Sorry Alois he just kept on and on and on then my vampiric side took over. I tried to stop but he shoved it in my face. Like drink it one drop won't hurt you need it. I said no many times"

He hugs Alois and Alois says "its ok we'll deal with it later? And I guess you threw him across the parking lot too?" he nods.

Alois stomps up to me. "And you WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM ANTAGONIZING HIM LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE SOMETHING SERIOUSLY WRONG WITH HIM HE IS ONLY TO DRINK MY BLOOD!" He screams.

Good thing no one is here to hear our conversation.

I finally say "Well he wouldn't admit that he wasn't human so I had to prove it. I saw him drink your blood that one day and had to make sure for myself!"

"You saw us?" His eyes glow and he curses.

"Ciel this mother fucker is an incubus! No wonder you enjoyed that shoot so much."

"Yes I am Alois but how'd you know that it's impossible for a human to tell that."

"What the hell you already know Ciel's a Vampire I'm a seer and I can see it."

"A seer!" I say rather shocked those are very rare now a day.

"Yes the one and only!" he says proudly backing off to stand by Ciel's side.

I am so shocked I've never met one before they are like gods in the demon world.

I stand up and bow to him regrettably "My deepest apologies seer I provoked him it's my entire fault."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Sebastian you don't have to do that bowing stuff."

I stand straight up "But your kind are like gods to the demon world"

He turns to Ciel and whispers Holy Shit I am god you hear that.

"Don't inflate his ego anymore Sebastian it's bad enough already." Ciel says.

"Very well, So Ciel you want to go to dinner as an apology for this I meant no harm".

"You should do it Ciel he seems sincere and if he tries it again I will spite him! Since I'm a god and all"

"Ok Sebastian we'll go gets pizza or you can cook me something." Ciel says.

"It would be my pleasure" I say and smile.

I turn towards Alois and say "So are you Ciel's master because he totally forgot about me when he heard your voice".

"I don't have a master" Ciel growls.

"He does bare my mark in a way but no I am not his master we're just best friends."

**Ciel's POV**

Alois is a god! No wonder I listen to him.

"Let's go you peeping Tom" I motion to Sebastian

I walk to Alois hug him and whisper to him "I'll be back later" and I give him a peck on the lips.

"Wait why aren't you wearing your ring Ciel?"

"I guess I forgot to put it back on after my shower."

"See none of this would've happened if you were wearing it! You better be glad I was there to stop you this time! I might not be next time. Wear it!"

"I know I know I won't forget again."

"What is that all about?" Sebastian asks.

"Nothing you peeping Tom"

We get in our cars and drive to my place it's a short 15 min drive there. Once there we get out of our respective cars and head towards the building I live in. go in and up the steps until we're at my apartment.

I unlock the door and head inside not even waiting for Sebastian. I need to find that ring and put it immediately I can't let that incubus provoke me again. I head into my bedroom and look around I see it sitting on my dresser. I quickly slip it on my finger and instantly feel better. I wish I could put this whole thing behind me. But that Damn Sebastian he just had to do it! I hate my vampire form.

I empty my pockets and go to change into some sweats.

"So this is your room, it's really nice and big."

"Oh it's you" I say. How could I forget about him?

"You better stand up Ciel I don't have a fancy ring to control my demon side and you bent over in front of me is with your perky ass in the air is something I can't resist."

I instantly straighten up and put my sweats on. "You're such a pervert. Oh that's right isn't that the definition of an incubus a demon who survives off sex or something?"

"That is I."

I walk out into the living room and plop down on the couch.

"So what's for dinner?" I yell to him.

"You" he comes up behind me and licks my ear lobe biting the top part. Fuck and my boner just went down!

"NO! I need actual food something sweet, sweet and really good. Look in my fridge and go from there you pervert" I move away from him to the other side of the couch and lay down. I watch him head to the kitchen.

He yells something I just agree too lost in thought about what happened today. I can't believe he saw both Alois and I having fun and me drinking his blood. Incubus can probably smell sex miles away! I chuckle to myself. It's like a sixth sense probably and now apparently Alois is a god I swear he is now happier than ever to be a seer he used to hate it because he would get visions at any time. Day or night they didn't care, making up excuses for his sudden appearance was troublesome.

Before I know it I'm being awoken by somebody kissing me quite boldly.

"Alois ahhhh that's enough -pant- stop" I moan as he nibbles on my bottom lip.

"It's not Alois" I snap my eyes open and sit up.

"Oh shit it's you Sebastian."

"So do you always automatically think the person kissing you is Alois? Your "friend" "

"The way you were kissing me yes." I inhale.

"Well food's ready" He say and stomps off.

I head to the kitchen and see a spread of food nothing fancy those. I gave up those luxuries when I moved here. There's some BBQ ribs corn mac n cheese and Oh my God Bacon! Wait why is there bacon? Who cares I could live off bacon!

I get a plate and head straight to the bacon getting a pile of it then to the mac n cheese and so on I am a complete fatty. Ok after today I'll eat more salads. I go to sit down and Sebastian sits right next to me.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes you can. It's unsafe to let someone kiss you while you're still sleeping I could've been a rapist or something and you would've assumed it was your buddy Alois."

"Whatever let me eat this yummy bacon".

I start to eat and Sebastian stays right to me the whole time. I finish in no time and get a second plate. After I'm finished I go to take a drink of my tea until he grabs me. I nearly drop my tea. I need to do something about him. I groan and try not to choke.

"How was it Ciel?" he purrs my name.

"Good very good thank you" I go to get up and put my dishes in the sink and Sebastian grabs my ass spanking it as well. I hold onto the table to not fall as I groan and quickly get away from Sebastian damn he's worse than Alois. I put my dishes in the sink and turn to head to clean the table up. I run into what feels like a brick wall.

"What the."

"Sorry I can't wait after you bending over in front of me."

"Geez Sebastian let me clean the table off" I push through and say more to myself damn he's worse than Alois.

Sudden I am slammed into a wall and I see Sebastian covering me.

"Stop comparing me to him!" he demands.

"Sorry damn touchy much!"

"No I'm just an extremely jealous demon!"

"Well get over it! Alois is well Alois." I respond

"Thank you for the dinner Sebastian" I kiss him on the lips gently then deepen the kiss and take control then stop before I won't be able too.

"Move Sebastian I still got to clear off the table."

"You're not going anywhere after that kiss"

"MOVE NOW!"

"FINE but only until you're done!" he demands

He lets me by and lies on the couch. I go and clean up putting some of the leftovers in the fridge. While putting the dishes in the dishwasher I start thinking what if I came on to him brought out his incubus side? What would happen he can't provoke me now that I'm wearing my ring right? Maybe I should make him leave for tonight it's been a long day. No after Alois teasing me I could use the release. Ok let's do this but only this one time! I go over to Sebastian straddle him.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Guess what?" I move in closer

"What?"

"I'm done" and with that I start to kiss him.

Sebastian's POV

Is he trying to seduce an incubus? This is different I thought he didn't like me well I am not going to miss this chance. I'll do stuff to him that Alois hasn't even heard of! That'll show him to compare me to Alois.

(I know I keep switching between Ciel and Sebastian but I think it's necessary to get both their POV's in certain scenes)

Ciel's POV

After a moment he starts to kiss me back. He puts his hands in my hair and pulls me closer until I'm lying on him. Our tongue battle for dominance one which I shall win! I need to breathe though. I pull back and start breathing heavy.

"You –pant- won't –pant- win"

"I already did!" he grins.

"Nope"

"If you're trying to seduce an incubus it's working."

And with that I start to kiss him again it starts off slow and gentle but soon I'm probing his mouth mapping out every nook and cranny.

Then I slide my lips down to his neck kissing sucking and licking nibbling a bit too scraping my canines against his neck earning a groan from him I pull his hair to get better access to his neck and I bite it not enough to break skin or anything. I receive a moan from that action. I do it again only on his shoulder and receive a grunt.

"Ciel your killing me here!"

"Don't worries I'll make it feel better" I rip off his shirt along with mine.

**A/N: Sorry Guys I'm having Yaoi writers block at the moment. So I must leave you with the Cliff hanger. If my writer block ceases soon I will release Chapter 10 part 2. Please review I did this chapter all on my own so I'd like to know how I did. **


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Kuroshitsuji can only dream!**

***Drum roll please!* and here it is the yaoi that y'all have been waiting for!**

I lick down his chest taken one nipple in my mouth licking and sucking on it. Biting and twisting it with my teeth. I hear the most sensual side come from his mouth and I know he is losing control. I look up at him and take one last lick. His eyes are glowing and gazed over in lust. I give the same treatment to the other nipple and he jerks pressing his rather large bulge into my stomach I groan at the feeling. I lick and bite my way down to the waistband of his jeans. I run my tongue along it then pull the button free with my teeth. I then slide the zipper down revealing a pair of dark red boxer briefs.

"Never knew you were a brief kind of guy." I lick up the front of his briefs.

"Shut –pant- up" I lick him again and he curses loudly. I lean up to pull off his pants along with my own unfortunately I am lacking underwear and I am painfully hard. He sees and I can tell he's about to lose control and that arouses me. I didn't know it was possible to get harder then I already was but I did. Now let see what this will do. I reach down and grab my hard member and tug on it roughly.

"Ahhh Fuck Seb...astian" I moan shutting my eyes tightly and I continue to jerk myself off on top of him.

"Fuck...more...please Seb...Ahh I look up into his eyes and his demon is taking over he grows a long black pointy tail and talons that are tearing my sofa. I hear a loud roar come from him and he grows black wings. I see him staring at my body licking his lips. I jerk my hips into my hands sliding my thumb over the slit smearing the precum on my thumb and I let go off my dick and put my thumb up to his mouth and breathe out.

"Does the incubus want to come out and play?" he takes my thumb into his mouth and sucks on it greedily. He swirls his tongue around my thumb then lets it go with a pop. His eyes gloss over and I feel myself being pushed off and thrown onto something soft. He is instantly on top of me his wings covering me. I start to touch his wings petting them and then the strangest thing happens.

He growls out "Please don't do that I will cum on the spot." I play with his wings again ruffling some feathers (pun intended) and he starts to jerk then grabs onto my forgotten cock squeezing it so hard it almost hurts I scream for more and he starts to move his hand up and down. And right as I'm about to explode he stops.

"What –pant- the –pant- hell?" I groan out.

"Don't touch my wings" he groans then smashes his lips on mine. He has fangs now kind of like mine. I moan into the kiss I let him dominate the kiss as I reach down to test out how the tail feels. And he reels back as if it hurts him damn he's touchy. I let go of it and put my arms around his neck pulling him down for another kiss he puts one hand in my hair the other behind my neck. I slide my hands into his hair grabbing onto it hard yanking some strands out in the process. He groans in the process.

I am too far gone to think of anything including the mission which I succeeded in. All I can do is feel and the next thing I feel is something twisting around my dick. I break the kiss breathing heavy I look down and it's his tail. His tail is jerking me off and it feels marvelous.

He smirks at me and whisper in my ear "my tail comes in handy sometimes."

I can't even formulate a sentence let alone answer him , he nibbles and licks the shell of my ear before moving down leaving bite marks in unnoticeable places his tail sliding up and down my dick fast gripping it hard. This feels incredible it's like nothing I've ever felt before complete euphoria. The end of his tail swipes across my slit and I bang my head against the ground and scream.

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Does the vampire like this?" I automatically look up and glare at him.

"Don't call me that" I say in a serious tone.

He responds by sliding down my body removing his tail and taking me fully in his mouth and sucking tasting the sweet precum that is rapidly leaking out of my dick. He lick's up the underside of my dick playing with my balls. I grab onto his head clawing his scalp. I thrust up into his mouth.

"MORE...I NEED MORE!" He gives me 3 fingers and demands I suck them. This demanding tone is really sexy he feels me harden and I start to suck on them one by one scraping my teeth against them. He takes them back and thrusts all 3 in at once and it feels so good I can't hold back just as I'm about to cum he lets go and his tail wraps around the base of my dick successfully cutting off my release.

"Uh Uh Uh" he waves his finger at me. "Bad Ciel you can't cum until I say so if you do I will punish you" he demands. I moan that commanding tone is like music to my ears.

"Please let me cum your killing me" I gasp out. He thrust his fingers in me once more before he removes them I whimper at the loss.

"Don't worry something bigger is coming" he slams into me hard and releases the grip on my dick. He slams right into my prostrate (No fucks givin) I convulse and cum so hard it's like endless waves washing over me. I scream as loud as possible.

"SEBASTIAN! OH GOD SEBASTIAN!"

He chuckles "God has nothing to do with this" he continues to thrust into me faster and harder than the last time I moan out gurgled versions of his name. His eyes flash a different color then he says in a deep demanding voice.

"You disobeyed me and came you deserve to be punished" I am instantly hard as a rock. And it's poking into his stomach the friction against his stomach is a feeling like no other. He pulls out of me I pant out at "why?"

"Bad boys need to be punished and you have been a very very bad boy" he says

He hoists me up onto his shoulders and slams me into a wall face first. He gets behind me pulling my hair back and bites into me at the same time thrusting into me and hitting my prostate dead on every time. He starts to drink some of my blood. Damn no wonder Alois loves me drinking his blood so much. Then he stops everything.. pulls away from my neck pulls out of me and turns me around only to slap me across the face. I know I shouldn't like this but I do I hope this is part of my punishment!

"WHAT THE FUCK WHY ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT ALOIS WHILE I'M FUCKING YOU!" He screams

"I WAS NOT!" I scream back.

"Yes you were I could hear your thoughts when I was drinking your blood." He says.

"I didn't mean too it just popped in there and you drinking my blood felt so mind blowing!" I say

He leans into me snarling in my ear. "I'll make you forget all about him."

He grabs me and bends me over the couch.

"Now every time I hit you are only aloud to count and can't moan if you do I will start over." He demands.

"Yes Master" I regain my breathe.

He rubs my butt softly then

*smack*

"1" I contain a moan

*smack*

"2"

"What was that? Did I hear a moan?"

"No master" I shake my head

"Good boy"

He smacks me three more time then switches to my right cheek. Rubbing it gently then

*smack*

"6"

*smack*

"7"

*smack*

"8"  
"Good Ciel maybe I should reward you" He licks up my spine sending shivers up my body.

I can't hold it in any longer I moan "Oh Sebastian more... hit me again"

"Oops you moaned and you were so close. I'll excuse it this time only because your body reacts so well to my touch" He suddenly buries himself balls deep into my ass and starts to thrust at insane paces and so hard I feel like I'm going to be ripped apart and I love it! He reaches around and grabs my neglected cock and starts to stroke me at the same speed. I whine his name over and over again.

He grabs my shoulder and moves up murmuring in my ear those three words I needed to hear.

"cum for me" I burst as soon as he says that I convulse nonstop my legs are shaky I see spots and can hardly believe it's so intense. I tighten around him and he releases inside of me.

"FUCK CIEL!" he collapses on top of me still inside of me. I try to turn around and when I do I see his wings disappear along with that wicked tail of his. His eyes go back to normal along with his talons. I stare into his eyes and he gets off me I lean on him right now I don't trust my legs they feel like jello. He senses what is going and picks me up bridal style I curl up into him. This position seems familiar somehow? He sits me down on the bed and grabs a couple tissues cleaning me off along with himself. I think to myself damn I gotta clean the couch later. Yeah I'll do that later... Sebastian finishes just as I'm about to drift off to sleep I go to roll over and get under covers when I feel him slip in behind me. I pay no mind to it I just had phenomenal sex the devil could jump into bed with me as long as he doesn't disturb me. I go to snuggle up to Sebastian and fall into a deep slumber in his arms.

Sebastian POV

I stare down at Ciel snuggled up into my chest again. He should just set up camp there since he likes it so much. I chuckle at my little joke and I realize I showed my true incubus form to him. Only a select few have seen it and one being Claude. I don't show it to anyone let alone guys I hardly know anything about. Well I only know what Claude dug up and what I found out today but still. I think he enticed my inner demon. Probably payback for what I did. No he wouldn't do that. I mentally slap myself just shut up and enjoy who is in your arms. I wrap my arms around him and fall into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: there you go that's the ending of Chapter 10 i hope you liked it! review and if there are any errors tell me!


	12. Chapter 11

Early Upload!

**Why you ask? **

**Because I went to the library and had a Eureka moment and the juices started flowing so enjoy the fruits of my labor!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kuroshitsuji! If I did we'd already know Sebastian's true form.**

**A/N: My original ideal was to include Ronald and have him try and steal Sebastian back from Ciel but Ronald just isn't fitting into my latest plot twist (i.e. AloisXCiel). Ronald you go die you had your moment in the beginning but it sort of branched away from that ideal. And I like where this is going now so to anyone that wanted some RonaldXSebastian action sorry. If requested I'll make a one-shot of them. Something kinky because you know Ronald is a closet Sub ha-ha! Anyway onto thy story!**

**Sebastian's POV cont.**

I wake up to an empty bed no Ciel snuggled into my chest. Where could he be I look around and see a couple pictures of him and Alois hugging and smiling. I growl that damn Alois, I can't believe Ciel, is always comparing me to him I look nothing like him and especially during sex you don't think about him while having with me! At least he didn't cum moaning his name. Seer or not I would've hurt them both if he did that! And Alois not being his Master is a load of crap.

As soon as Ciel heard him everything ceased he turned back to normal forgot about me and ran to Alois' side. Ciel may not know it but Alois definitely has a hold on him. I don't know how but I will find out! I shake my head I need to stop thinking about this it's getting me nowhere on my search for my precious Ciel. I slowly get out of bed and find something decent to wear which is a pair of basketball shorts that actually fit they must be too big for Ciel.

I head out to the living room and find he's not here either are our clothes. He must be doing laundry. Hehe Ciel my little housewife has a nice ring to it!

I look in the kitchen and see the most magnificent sight ever I almost cream myself. Ciel is in nothing but an apron bent over looking for something. My mouth is watering I just want to ram right into that perky tight ass! But I can't he must be sore from last night. Hehe recalling last night's events only makes it worse.

I walk up behind Ciel and put my hands on his hips and slowly slide my dick up this ass and he jolts up followed by a throaty moans.

"Sebastian what –pant- are –pant- you doing?"

"Well you bent over in only an apron made me wants ram into you but I thought you'd be sore so this is my solution." I say smoothly.

"Stop it I'm trying to make Breakfast!" He groans

"Fine be that way" I say and grind into him hard.

"Ahhhh Sebastian! Stop –pant- it!" he moans out.

"What I'm only doing what you and your "friend" do?" I say innocently.

He straightens up and turns around glaring daggers at me.

"Don't bring Alois into this! What we do is our business" He says angrily. Poking me in the chest hard! He pushes me out of the way like I'm nothing. He goes back to making breakfast which off course includes Bacon.

Ciel's POV

I flip a pancake angrily thinking I can't believe him bringing up Alois while he's trying to nudge his way into my very sore ass. Is that supposed to be a turn on and I'm just supposed to say please take me Sebastian!

NO not happening We only did it last night because I wanted to get him back make him reveal his true form which I liked. The claws I could've gone without glancing over to my couch that has giant claw rips in it. But the wings they were so soft but apparently he's very sensitive there that's probably why he doesn't let them out. I flipped another pancake then take a couple off the griddle and put them on a plate. I yell at him.

"Put them on the table and get the syrup from the fridge."

"Yes young master" he bows

I go over to the bacon and put that on a plate. I kind of went overboard. I chuckle to myself. I hear Sebastian come up behind and he wraps his arms around my waist and says.

"May I ask what is funny?"

I lean back and say "After last night I promised myself I would back off on the bacon and eat more salads but look at how much bacon I made? I point to the 1 lb. mountain of bacon. That's a lot of bacon and I could eat it all in one sitting!"

He whispers into my ear "Don't worry you'll be doing a lot of "exercising" when I am around" biting my ear afterwards making me moan.

"Get off I'm still mad at you! And go put the other stuff on the table,"

"What I do?"

"You know what you did!" And with that I turn off the stove and we sit at the table and mostly I eat breakfast.

"Eat something I can't eat this all maybe the Bacon but not the pancakes."

"Sorry since I survive off of sex I really have no need for food."

"If I knew that I would've made food for just me" more leftovers great where's Alois at?

"Sorry if you want I can eat some pancakes I'll leave the bacon to you"

"Thank you now I won't have to bombard Alois with leftovers" He swallow his piece of pancakes and glares at me.

"Alois again!"

"Well SOOOORRRRRY if I give all my leftovers to him he loves them better than regular food it's really weird actually. I can't eat leftover mac n cheese since it gets all cold and bleh, but Alois downs that shit!"

Sebastian slams his fist on the table "I'm tired of hearing about him. I feel like I know more about Alois then I do you and I can't stand him."

"Fine what do you want to know?"

"What happened to your eye?"

"No comment" I murmur

"Really Ciel? You can't tell me or won't?"

"Won't its personal between me and Alois"

"Of course" he groans in frustration

"Anything else I'll answer"

He finishes off his pancakes and asks "Why did you seduce me?

"Wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine"

"What do you mean by that Ciel" he takes our plates to the sink.

"Well if blood brings out my vampire side I figured me seducing you would bring out your incubus side and I was correct." I say casually.

"So we only had sex so you could see my incubus side."

"Well yeah payback really hot and rough payback. And I loved your wings they were so soft and gorgeous I would like to see them more often"

"I can't believe you Ciel! I showed you someone I know nothing about my incubus side and its payback. Well sorry to say it but I don't hate my incubus side I embrace it. You should try it sometime."

"Well you know I would rather your incubus side then my vampire side. So how sensitive are your wings?"

"Very sensitive! That's why I don't let people touch them."

I finish my bacon and stand behind him and whisper in his ear

"May I see them again Sebby?" I feel him shiver at the nickname

"NO!"

Ok plan B I sit myself in his lap my ass rubbing against his dick and clasp my arms around his neck. He inhales quickly.

"Please baby" I pout and pull out the puppy dog eyes minus one.

"Fine" he kisses me deeply and when he releases me I see his black wings unfurl from his back. I am getting hard just from looking at them.

"Beautiful" is all I can imagine as I start to touch them smooth some of his feathers down he moans loudly and I feel him harden underneath me. He is pressing against my still sore ass. He suddenly grabs my own erection and gives it a tug.

"Seems you like my wings more than I thought" I whimper wanting him to be rougher. I know my ass is sore but my dick definitely isn't.

Sebastian's POV

I was right he did it only to see my demon side! He's going to get it! I lose all thought when he glides his hands down my wings. Only someone with wings would understand how good this feels. I can only enjoy it this is my true weakness my hair is a cop out sure it feels good but nothing like this. At the rate Ciel's going he can play with my wings anytime he wants. He rakes his hands down the rows of feathers.

I can only moan and ask for more. He suddenly stops.

"Is something wrong?" I barely make out.

"This may seem a little weird of a request but..."

I regain my composure and stroke his cheek "What is it babe anything."

"Can I... haveoneofyourfeathers" he blurts out all in one word.

"You want one of my feathers?" He shakes his head yes quickly.

I pluck one out and hand it to him "Is this one fine?" he swipes it out of my hand and holds it to his heart!

"Yes this one is perfect! Thank you!" He smiles so wide it reaches his ears. I never thought someone would be so happy to have one of my feathers.

"Can I put them away yet? I'm going to bust a nut if you keep playing with them."

He starts giggling then whispers seductively into my ear "Maybe I want you too" Then he grabs ahold of my wings grinds himself against me nibbling on my ear.

"Ahhhhhh!" I half scream half moan.

I take Ciel's face into my hands and kiss him roughly no gentle stuff this time around. I grind up into him.

"Can I enter you?" I ask softly.

"But I'm still really sore..."

"I promise to be gentle just with you touching my wings I need some release"

"You mean like this?" and he grabs my wings then smooth's them out

"YES!" I groan.

"Ok but not here and no couch or walls them both need repairs."

I look towards the bedroom and he nods. He wraps himself around me and I stand up so fast I knock the chair over (A/N my favorite saying that applies here: No fucks giving) and speed in the bedroom. Ciel places my feather down on the night stand and opens the drawer pulling out some lavender scented lube. And before I can ask he says

"Don't ask you won't like the answer"

and with that I take the lube from his hands and lay him down onto the bed taking off his little apron and get on top I lather my fingers with lube and gently prepare him.

This is pure torture all I want to do is ram into it at full force but I said I would be gentle. So I will prepare then ram instead of just ramming! After I feel he's prepared enough I settle between his legs and position myself he says.

"Promise you'll be gentle?"

"I will after I get all the way in. that's all I can promise"

He sniffles "Ok just make me feel good." That was all I needed to hear and I rammed right in hitting his prostate head on he screams in pleasure, there is no pain evident in his voice.

"Still want me to be gentle?" I kiss his cheek.

"NO, MORE!" he screams

"As you wish my lord" I thrust into him full speed and he grabs onto my shoulders clawing me so hard I got blood trailing down my back and fuck does it feel good!

"AHHHHH! Ciel!" I scream hitting his prostate repeatedly

SEB..AS..TIAN! He screams I can tell he's close. I reach down and grab his member which is hard as a rock and start to stroke it in time with my thrust. All I hear are breathily moans/screams and some gurgled versions of my name from the blue haired boy below me. After a few tugs and a swipe across his slit he releases into my hand hard convulses and for a man that did it only 9 hours ago there's a lot. I thrust into him one last time.

"CIEL!" I scream as I release filling him up. I pull out of him and my seed starts to leak out.

**Ciel's POV**

"Hey you" I breathes out.

"Yes me." he says and rolls over.

I see blood dripping down his back I suddenly get up and shriek

"OMG you're bleeding!"

He looks at me and smirks "Yes, you let the claws out and dug them into my shoulders."

I crawl over and kiss him in apology. "I sorry"

"It's ok I quite enjoyed it speaking of blood are you hungry?

I look at him and growl "No I'll get some somewhere else later"

"You mean him?"

"No a hobo! Yes him! If you can't deal with it then just leave because I will not have someone pissed off every time I talk about my best friend we may fool around and I drink his blood but we are not in a relationship that ship sailed."

"But But But" This sure escalated quickly.

I can't believe he's gets so pissed off about anything Alois related!

"Sebastian go sleep on the couch!"

"Why can't I sleep here? You love to cuddle with me you might as well live on my chest."

"You hate my best friend!"

"I don't hate him it's just even though I am well here being so intimate and all you do and think about is your best friend it makes me feel like a third wheel. He knows everything about you and I know the bare min."

"Well he is the only person that's been by my side this whole time vampire or not. When he found out he should have run away screaming it was one of my darker times. He should have never wanted to see me again after what I put him through but he did, he didn't run he helped me deal with it. I chuckle it was pretty painful but now I am thankful that he did it. Not even my parents know what I am only Alois and you know that I'm a vampire."

"He hurt you?"

"Is that all you heard? He frigging saved my life I owe him for it! While I was cowering in my bathroom trying not to break the door down and drain him he comforted me saying that he would help me do whatever he could. I didn't know that he was a seer and ironically enough I find that out right as I was about to sink my teeth into him. My vampire sniffed it like he smelt sweeter or something and that gave him the chance to do it" I slip off my eye patch and reveal my eye to Sebastian.

"This takes a lot for me to reveal this to you so you better be grateful" I glare at him!

"What is that on your eye?"

"Oh the markings? The doctors said it was the indent from the thing Alois hit me with. Which I don't understand because it was a bright beam of light"

"Remember when I said that Alois is your master? And you adamantly disagreed?"

I nod my head remembering that.

"Well I was right...that's what is called the Seer's mark."

"THE WHAT!" I yell.

"Seer's mark my dear. I don't know the exact definition but it's used to calm someone down or kill someone depending on the user's intentions. I guess Alois love towards you calmed you down and gave him control over your vampire half. That explains what he said earlier."

"Which was?"

"I'm surprised you didn't hear you hang onto his every word"

"Oh bite me!" I say sarcastically.

"Don't tempt me you do taste good" He licks his lips.

"Ok back on topic what did he says? I sit in his lap and just because I'm sitting in your lap doesn't mean I forgive you it's just comfy here!"

"If I recall correctly he said "He does bare my mark in a way but no I am not his master we're just best friends.""

I lean back and start to laugh, laugh really hard.

"What's so funny?"

"A couple years ago Alois and I got high and he put a collar and leash on me and he was like I am your master and you will obey me. He made me do all these animal noises then he was like meow again. So I did and he was like you're going to be my kitty and I will train you it was a hilarious night."

"That sounds really hot surprisingly. Can I hear you meow?"

Seductively I let out a "Meeeeooowww!"

"Only Alois has heard that right?"

"Yes why?" I say cautiously

"Because that is such a sexy sound I don't want anyone else to hear it"

"So are you ok with Alois now?" I look up into his eyes that color just sucks you in.

"Yes we are Ciel" he smiles.

"Good I don't have to be mad at you anymore!" that being said I kiss him sweetly. He kisses me back in understanding.

"Now Sebastian since we got this under control I have to yell at Alois."

"And why is that when you could lay here with me and sleep on it. It seems he did it for the right reasons?"

I lay down in my usual spot Sebastian's chest.

"Ok tomorrow" I yawn and fall into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: This chapter was an interesting chapter because I felt like my ideals changed and adapted to my surrounding I started writing this at the library since you can't exactly read yaoi in the library and I needed to kill time until dinner. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. Ciel is Bipolar and Sebastian isn't very understanding. Review please tell me your thoughts on this chapter. **


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be so broke if I did lol.**

**A/N: So after that early update my schedule is out of whack so if I am a couple days later or whatever I am sorry. Been busy if I didn't tell you guys I busted my ass at work I have a bruise the size of orange on my ass and I used to walk with a limp. That is what happens when some people don't put out wet floor signs! I'm just glad it was me and not a customer. Anyway enjoy! ^.^**

**P.S I recently read some stuff on tumblr where there isn't a lot of fanfics that have Sebastian POV in it. And I was like HA! Mine has every ones POV in it. I was once told that I do his POV best. So I decided to start with his POV.**

**Sebastian's POV**

I wake up from my slumber to hear my phone going off. I try and reach the end table to shut it up so I don't wake up the Ciel. But there is one problem with that. Ciel. He somehow wrapped himself around me while we slept. I really don't want to move and wake him up but it might be important. As I'm about to reach for it, it stops I sigh. But the relief is short lived it starts again. Ugh I groan loudly. I slowly untangle his arms from me and reach for my phone. Once I have it he grabs onto me and moans in his sleep

"Don't leave me"

I answer only to hear my wonderful manager Claude!

"**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" **he screams. I pull my ear away.

"I am with Ciel, so calm down!" I try and say as calmly as possibly I was enjoying myself until he just had to ruin it.

"Well aren't you pretty chummy with him aren't you?" he asked obviously irritated.

"Stuff happened so I had to treat him to dinner then he kind of seduced me and we had sex **A LOT **of it. One round is like a five course meal to me. There was only one hiccup but that was solved."

"**KIND OF SEDUCED YOU? DID YOU SHOW HIM YOU'RE TRUE FORM?"**

"Maybe..."

**"MAYBE OH MY GOD SEBASTIAN WHAT ARE YOU INSANE!"**

**"**First off stop screaming your killing my ears and secondly with all that screaming you're going to wake up Ciel he's right here cuddled up in my chest."

**"I DON'T CARE WHERE THAT PHANTOMHIVE KID IS!"**

**"CALM THE FUCK DOWN CLAUDE!"**

I hear Ciel start to groan and toss around in his sleep. Wrapping himself around me tightly. Nuzzling my neck gently, I groan and he does it again. He can't be sleeping he's doing this on purpose.

I hear Claude yelling again.

"I'm going to hang up and play with my little vixen. Why don't you go get laid too. Maybe Alois will screw you sober?"

I hear him growl on the other line then hang up.

Ciel licks up my neck nibbling lightly.

I run my hair through his dark blue locks. Moaning lightly I say "Now I know your awake."

He lifts his head and opens his eyes sleepily

"Who was that?"

"Oh it was Claude he's such a mother hen I am an adult he does have to know my where a bouts."

"Why was he screaming at you?"

"He's mad at me because I'm here and I told him to piss off." I peck him on the lips.

He growls "That bastard woke me up. I was having a great dream no nightmares for once, until I heard his voice."

I lick his face affectionately.

"Did you want to go and see Alois today I know you wanted to give him a piece of your mind yesterday?"

"Well I am not as mad but I'm still going to hurt him and you are going to watch me feed from him. We'll try not to get frisky in front of you. But it's normal with us because it feels so much better when you're in the throes of passions."

"I'll try and restrain myself but I won't give you any guarantees that I won't rip his throat out."

"If you do I will take off this ring and kill you in the most gruesome way possible. After I'm done with you you'll be begging me to end your life!"

"DAMN! Looks like my kitten has a sadistic streak to him, But could you really hurt me let alone kill me?" I caress his cheek softly.

"When it comes to Alois I will do what I have to" he growls.

That glint in his eyes shows me that he isn't joking with me.

"Ok, since he means that much to you I won't harm him."

He starts get out of bed and I pull him back.

"Where are you going?"

"Shower I reek of sex" he tries to wiggle free and accomplishes it easily.

"Can't I join?" I wink at him.

"No I need to get cleaned!" He walks to get some clothes then heads to the door. "So don't come in!"

And with that he slams and locks the door.

Hmm what should I do?

**Ciel's POV**

I slid down the door. He is a beast! And what is he saying ripping Alois' throat out. He won't know the meaning of pain until I get a hold of him. I can't just bite into Alois' neck it doesn't work like that never has! I quickly slip out of my clothes and the ring. Once the ring is off I can feel the slight hungry. I'm going over Alois' soon so I'll be fine until then. I step into the shower the hot water feels so good beating down on me. I am in heaven my sore muscles are relaxing underneath the shower head I lean my head back and let the water wash over my head. I lift my head and grab my shampoo pour a generous amount into my palm and massaging it into my scalp. I then take my loofa down and squeeze soap on it and scrub my body.

After that, I rinse the shampoo out of my hair and the soap off my body. I stand under the water for a few more moments before turning it off and reaching for the towel on the rack. I grab it and wipe my face then my body I step out the shower and dry my hair quickly. I wrap said towel around my waist and go to work on deodorizing. I get dressed in a pair of loose ripped jeans long sleeve shirt and my old college hoodie. Slip on my ring then step out to see my room cleaned, bed made and a dressed Sebastian reading a book on the small sofa in my room.

"Ahem" I clear my throat.

"You're out finally" He puts down the book and walks towards me.

"Let's go and get this over with because I know I won't like it."

"Oh stop being a baby. You're making an ant hole into a mountain." I lead him to the living and point to the broken furniture.

"You're paying for that."

"Yes, My lord" He starts to chuckle. Damn you Sebastian destruction of property aren't funny!

I go to get my phone and call Alois.

Alois POV

I hear my phone ring and it's Ciel. I wonder if he's hungry or wants to rant about Sebastian.

"Hey baby" I say jokingly.

"Hey" He replies.

You either want to rant about Sebastian or your hungry which is it?"

"The latter, one thing though Sebastian is going to watch. I want him to understand why this is necessary. He flips out at the mere mention of your name."

"I'm all for public sex and crazy shit. But I don't feel comfortable about this. This is something between you and me I don't want him to see then get pissed and have something happen."

"I told him if he laid a hand on you I'd hurt him so badly that he would be begging me for death."

"Oh you're such a romantic Ciel I'm getting hard just from those sweet words. I moan at the end of it to tease him.

He groans over the phone. He's hungry and I can't wait!

" keep it in your pants until I get there" he coos.

"Ok I'll try too, see you in a few Bye"

"Bye" and with that we hang up.

I walk over to the couch lay down and turn the TV on.

**Ciel's POV**

I hang up on Alois and head over to get my jacket and hear a groan of disgust. And then he speaks up.

"Do you have to be all lovey dovey with him around me?"

"Oh shut it and put your coat on so we can leave." I am not in the mood to deal with his childishness. He grabs his jacket and throws it on. I get my keys, wallet and iPod outta the bowl and head out the door dragging my giant with me. Wait did I just call him my giant. Oh whatever I don't have time for this. I shake my head and lock the door behind me. I head down the stairs not waiting for Sebastian until he grabs onto my shoulder and I stop.

"What are you trying to get away from me?"

"No, sorry was just in mid thought did you say something?"

"I said we taking separate cars or going together?"

"We can hop in my car since It'll be easier." I head to my car unlocking it and I jump in. he does quickly after. After 15 minutes we are there. I get out and lock up my car I look over to my right and surprisingly that broken pole is still there. If Alois didn't stop who knows what would've happened. I walk up the couple flights of stairs to his apartment with Sebastian not too far behind. I knock 3 times slowly telling him it's me. The door swing open and Alois jumps me almost knocking over.

"Hey Alois How's it going?" I smile.

"Good, Good just watching Netflix." He grins.

"Now let's sit down I have a bone to pick with you!"

Sebastian finally steps in and introduces himself.

He bows and says "Seer it's so nice to see you again. Now if I may be blunt let's get this over with."

I turn to Alois and tell him that I am hungry.

I take off my ring and my eyes flash purple.

He asks me "Why are you so hungry you just ate?"

I reply with "I think that with SOMEONE (I glare at Sebastian) provoking me and bringing my vampire side out that drained me a bit then all the sex he put me through. You know I saw his real form and he broke my couch and put a couple holes in my wall!"

"OMG Ciel what did he look like!? They don't really have good illustrations in the books I've read."

"Well he grew a wicked pointed tail and claws some fangs like mine and OMG he had these amazing wings they are super sensitive. Like one touch and he is sporting a chubby. It's great and the voices he makes when I touch them is great! I also got one of his feathers." I blush.

I look over at a very irritated Sebastian. "I'm still in the room you know!"

I totally want to just run up in hug him!

"Sebastian come over here and let me sit on your lap."

He comes and sits down I sit in my lap

"Now first things first this Seer's marks Alois what is it? I take off my eye patch."

He starts fidgeting and is murmuring ummm to himself.

"Come Alois I'll let you see Sebastian's wings no touching though only I can touch them."

Sebastian just about throws me across the room and yells.

"I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!"

"Please baby" I whisper in his ear that I will reward him handsomely I peck him on the lips.

"UGH fine!"

I shift to Alois and smirk "do we have a deal?"

"Yes can I get 1 touch? I wanna see how soft they are."

"Ok deal!" I shift and sit facing Alois and we shake hands.

I get comfy on Sebastian's lap and Alois starts to tell me about the Seers mark.

"I actually don't know much about it but I have a book on it. Umm where is that book at?"

"Just tell me what you do know and we can find the book later."

"Well that thing I had in my possession is The Light of Pythia. It's a Seer's best weapon against Supernatural being and its reacts according to the Seers emotions or intentions. Mine happened to be of Friendship and sadly for you become a Seers servant you must lose something and you lost your eye. Unintentionally if you didn't go crazy I could've chose the place. I'm just glad it wasn't an arm or leg I met some Seer's that had not so pure intentions and their servants lost an arm or leg. And that mark is my clan's mark. It's specifically for only my clan. I am your master and you're my servant but I do not want that kind of relationship between us that's why I've stayed by your side and can tell when you're in danger. Tell when something's wrong with you.

I found it ironic that my mentor told me to bring that along with me when I went to your house that time. I suppose since he's more experienced that he could see our intertwining futures. I'm glad he did I wouldn't have survived otherwise. Your vampire side is sadistic he probably would've done unspeakable things to me then drained me dry. Soooo once we find that book you'll know more.

I turn to Sebastian and look him dead in the eye. "This is why you can't provoke the beast he is a sadist freak that doesn't care for anyone but satisfying his needs. The only thing that keeps him under control during feeding is me and Alois' bond plus his dominating style during the act. I'm sorry Sebastian but the beast loves his domination."

I tell Sebastian is hurt because he starts to frown and is fidgeting.

I lick my lips and my eyes flash again. My beast wants out and he wants some Alois. Who am I to deny my beast? I launch off Sebastian's lap and onto Alois'. I smash my lips onto his and I grab ahold of his shoulders straddling him grinding into him.

**Alois' POV**

(A/N this seemed to be best written in Alois' POV)

I moan and he takes that opportunity to thrust his tongue into my mouth. Wrapping his around mine and sucking mine, then he pulls back slightly nibbling on my bottom lip. I pull back and turn my head try to suck in as much air as possible. He goes for my weak spot the place behind my ears and I moan loudly.

I look over and see Sebastian fuming.

I whisper knowing he can hear me "Sorry He's never –moan- this –pant- aggressive, move"

He goes and sits on the love seat. I pick Ciel up and throw him across the room onto my bed. And instantly I am on top of him.

I look him in the eye and growl "Don't forget your place again" and I swiftly bite his neck leaving a tiny mark. "Now are we going to be good or do I have to shackle you to the bed." I hold up the shackles and he growls. "I think we'll leave the shackles for later."

I shove my knee into his groin getting a satisfying moan from him. I continue to do it while I start to take off his hoodie and shirt at once. Removing my own as well, I grab a handful of his hair and move his head to his side so I can slowly lick up his neck onto his ear. I chump down on it pulling at it! He claws my back roughly creating red indents moaning master which is strangely new.

I'm surprised Sebastian hasn't jumped ape shit. I let go of his hair and bite his nipples trailing my tongue downwards. I think he is back calling me Alois. He suddenly pulls me up and shows his fangs saying.

"I'm hungry babe feed me" my eyes open as wide as saucers. Never expected that,

I grind into him "Wouldn't you want this more Ciel."

"Yes master more give it to me." Who can resist that?

I rip of his pants and boxers along with my own and thrust into him full force. The animal likes it as rough as possible.

"MASTER!" he screams.

I thrust into fast and hard not letting up until his nails elongate and dig into my skin holding me in place as he brings his head up tearing into my neck with no hesitation.

This time I'm the one screaming in pleasure. I don't care how Sebastian is feeling. I look and I see that he is rubbing one off to us. That is an interesting sight well he is an incubus so can't blame him. He groans releasing into his hand. Ciel finally stops as soon as I release in him and he does the same onto my chest. We scream out each other's name and he lets go of my back falling onto the bed changing back into his human self. I roll off of him trying to regain some air in my lungs. When I turn over to look at Ciel he is grinning like a moron, rubbing his stomach saying.

"I am satisfied for life right now. What happened? The beast is like passed out in his cage."

I smirk "let's just say I showed him his place in a way he understands. Sorry if you're in pain tomorrow it had to be done." With that he passes out.

Sebastian puts himself away. And walks over to sit on the bed and Ciel cowers into my chest.

"Sebastian can you get me a wet rag?" he quickly does.

"Thank you" I press it to my neck and sigh in relief.

"Does he always act like that?" he inquires.

"Usually he isn't this aggressive I don't know why he was like that and calling me Master has never happened before. I definitely need to find that book now. I thought I was going to have to shackle him."

"Would those even works? I witnessed his strength first hand and it is no joke."

"Yes they are made of a special metal that no vampire can break out of. Not even a royal like himself. I only have them just in case." I stroke his hair.

"So he usually cuddles?"

"No I usually hit him upside the head for doing this. But it was necessary for you to see this. He will be sated for a while and as long as you don't provoke him or fuck like rabbits your good he will be super sore tomorrow and won't get out of bed for a day or two. So take care of him and make him bacon he's in love with bacon. If there was bacon flavored blood it would satisfy both needs he has. And if he asks for raw bacon it's ok the beast has a thing for raw meat"

"Ok Seer thanks for showing me this now if you mind I'd like to bring him home"

"I wouldn't suggest that. He could throw up all the blood he just ingested. I learned that one the hard way. So just let him sleep here and digest the blood then you can take him home. I lift up the blankets and say "You can join if you like? I will see your wings after Ciel wakes up of course."

"As you wish Seer but one problem is the bed it's not big enough for all of us."

"Yeah Ciel will get too hot and start to kick." I groan at the memory of my ribs being broken before.

"He kicks in his sleep if he gets too hot and he kicks hard broke my ribs once."

Sebastian cringes.

"Damn I feel like the third wheel here. You guys know everything about each other and I know hardly anything. I'm in the dark about 90% of his life. Why aren't y'all together?"

"Don't be like that Ciel will tell you in time he is a very private person the trick he pulled actually shocked me but I guess it was his revenge. And we aren't together because we tried that and it was great but there was just something missing in our relationship. We definitely didn't lack the sex or eating I am a great cook according to Ciel there wasn't anything special because we clicked and were like an old married couple at 15 and 16. So he only feeds from me and NOT from you" I poke his stomach hard.

"Hmmm. You aren't too bad yourself throwing Ciel across the room and being on him in an instant."

"Seer training had to go through a lot when they found out I was bonded with a vampire. They worked me to the bone so I can overpower him if need be."

"Now I understand why your best friends."

I rise my eyebrows at my Sebastian "I see you liked our feeding time? Yes I saw and heard you"

Sebastian blushes he was saw in a compromising situation.

"Yeah um... about that um... I apologize it was very hot and I couldn't help myself the feeding was intense. I remember when I drank from him I read his thoughts which were of you. He was wondering if you feel this good when he drinks your blood."

I start laughing and can't stop. "I'm surprised Ciel didn't tell me about that. And yes it probably does but I wouldn't know because it can have a different effect from person to person."

"Not funny we got into a major fight in the middle of sex because of it!"

"Well as much fun as this is I'm wiped the whole blood loss and sex is getting to me. Go and sleep anywhere else. You can raid my fridge but don't touch anything with a C on it. Their Ciel's favorites and some are hard to find.

Goodnight.

Sebastian POV

I head hoping to figure out some of his favorite I open up the fridge and there is a ton of Bacon no surprise some cakes Strawberry cheesecake jello. I chuckle anything cake he likes. Damn there is a lot of fruits and vegetables in here these are stuff you can make curry from. Blue lobster yes that's definitely rare. It has some note on it? It reads "C Special Occasion" hmm that's interesting.

There isn't much left it looks like Alois is health conscious. I spoke to soon on the top shelf is a ton of leftovers with dates on them. This is certainly one strange Seer. I wouldn't want to eat any of his food.

I think I will follow his lead and go take a nap. I lay down on the couch which is pretty big so I actually fit. I grab the blanket off the back of the couch I put it over me getting comfortable then falling into a dreamless sleep.

Ciel's POV

_It's warm I look down and see myself I'm 7 and grandpa is still alive we are down in the secret room behind the Cellar. That was when I found out who I really am._

_"Ciel I brought you down here to tell you the family secret which you inherited."_

_ He points to some jars of a red substance it calls to me in a way I do not understand. I take a step towards it then another until he stops me stepping in front of me._

_"You are a vampire but not just any vampire a royal one you aren't a bottom feeder."_

_"Um...why isn't Papa teaching me this? Isn't he a vampire too?"_

_"No my dear Ciel it skips a generation and you Papa must never know about it. So no matter what don't tell him or anyone else. There is only one instance where you should tell someone and that is where you find your mate. A vampire only has one true mate you can't change that, may he/she be human vampire demon whatever it shall be I'll stand by you. Now I must teach you how to feed off a human."_

_He pulls a frightened girl out of the corner and he turns her neck to the side I can hear her crying and begging for her life. He pays no attention and his fangs elongate and he tears into her neck drinking her blood. He pulls his fangs out and his mouth is covered in blood his eyes look of one of a mad man._

_"Now it's your turn to try it and he sits the barely conscious woman in a chair so I can reach he pushes me towards her and I look at her neck and bile rises in my throat._

_"I can't do it I can't do it grandpa" I back away and he grips me harshly._

_ "You must it's the only way you can learn."_

_"NOOOO! I WILL NOT!" _

I wake up screaming and crying.

"No, No, No, No, I won't hurt her I can't!" I sob

"It'll be ok I'm here Ciel you don't have to you have me." I look up and see Alois next to me he takes a hold of my hands and pulls me into a hug rubbing my back cooing, telling me it'll be ok he won't ever hurt me again.

My sobs slow down then stop all together. I hear him say

"Sebastian can you get me some tissues."

I look up in horror and see Sebastian on the other side of me looking a mess.

"You had that dream again?"

"Yeah the one where my grandpa made me do that."

I can tell Sebastian wants to ask but Alois stops him

"Not now"

"I understand" is his reply.

Alois' POV

Ciel starts to toss and turn his emotions waking me up he screams no in his sleep saying I don't want to.

I shake him and he abruptly sits up in bed crying I can feel his pain it's breaking my heart I see Sebastian run towards us and I pull Ciel into my arms rubbing his back trying to calm him down. After a few minutes his sobbing resides and I get him some tissues. He suddenly sees Sebastian and is horrified that he had to see that. He had the dream about his grandpa. I know Sebastian wants to ask what's going on but it's not the time for questions calming him is my number one concern.

"Are you feeling better now? That was a long time ago he is dead and has been for years he won't ever force you to do anything ever again."

"But it was so real I could hear her screams as he bit into her neck."

Sebastian finally speaks up "What can I do to help I may not know what's going on but he's my boyfriend and I want to do what I can."

"Boyfriend?!" Ciel and I say together.

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't stay around after that little event beforehand."

Ciel speaks up quietly "Could I um... possibly maybe...see your wings again and pet them"

"I don't think that would be a good idea you know what happens when my wings get touched."

"Please Sebastian it will make me feel better and if you are good I might tell you about your dreams."

"Ok but you must sit behind me, Seer you want to touch one too?"

"I would love to but Ciel needs it more I will get my chance"

Sebastian sits in front of Ciel up a little bit so he doesn't knock him out when they come out.

He lets them unfurl softly and they are even better than Ciel said. Those could definitely make me better.

**Sebastian's POV**

I unfurl my wings and they fill the width of the bed and some.

"It's ok Ciel you can touch them"

He touches them and I gasp. This is bad but if he needs this I'll do it.

All I have to do is repeat in my head Stay calm no boner, Stay calm no boner, no boner, no boner. I can do this I can do this. He grips onto them tightly and I moan. NO I can't do this! He rubs his cheek up against one and I moan loudly I bite myself to try and muffle the moan. It's such a strange feeling that feels great!

"Does that feel ok?" He asks me carefully.

I pant out "It feels great, how are you feeling?"

"Better now, your feathers are so soft against my cheek and their so sturdy." He grips my feathers his nails go through my first layer of feathers and grip the second. I can't stand it anymore and I growl. I am sporting a full boner it is straining against jeans in a very uncomfortable manner if he keeps up one of two things could happen I soil my pants or I get blue balls. Fuck my dick is suffocating in here. I unzip my pants and release it from it; it is standing at full attention. I sigh in relief feeling better. Ciel's mouth drops and so does Alois'.

"Sorry Ciel but I couldn't take it."

I hear them whispering all I catch is wings and blowjob and Ciel's name.

He whispers in my ear seductively "we'll take care of it." And with that he nibbles on my ear I start to grab my long rod and I get it smacked away as someone engulfs my dick licking underneath it. I look down and it's not Ciel. It's the Seer!

"What the fuck is going on!" I screech.

"Sorry babe I can't move because my ass hurts so badly so I gave Alois permission this **ONE** time. You hear that Alois that is **MY** dick you're sucking" He moans in turn making me moan.

I feel like I'm being doubled teamed and it feels pretty damn good...

**A/N: That was originally supposed to be the end but I couldn't make you guys wait a week or 2 for the double teaming on Sebastian to begin. Plus it all kind of flew out of my brain. I have no ideal where some of these ideals come from but I love them. Sebastian is a closet 3 sum lover (Unless it involves Ronald).**

I have Ciel playing with my wings along with biting, licking and nibbling on my neck. He grabs a hold of my hair and pulls my head back I let out a whimper. Suddenly his lips are on mine attacking them with a hunger ridden eye. Ciel and Alois must be in sync because as Ciel is trying to wedge his tongue into my mouth Alois gives me a particularly hard suck where I let loose a growl that is swallowed by Ciel.

To put it quite bluntly this is the best blow job EVER.

I grab a hold of Alois' blonde locks and tug on them enjoying the moan he releases.

Can I demand Alois as my secondary bottom?

My tip jabs the back of his throat as he is bobbing up and down. He's now on all fours rubbing himself while making good use of that warm cavern. Ciel wraps his arms around me to pinch my nipples and pulling on them then he puts his mouth on my left wing and starts to nibble on the edge I cum at that little nibbling into Alois' mouth. He swallows it eagerly tugging on his dick once more and releases as well.

I am feeling great until Ciel lets go of my wing and starts spitting out something then I see Alois start laughing looking past me.

He finally manages out

"Damn you gotta fur ball my little kitten!"

I look behind me and Ciel is spitting out parts of my feathers. His face is funny I can't help not to laugh and Ciel looks into my eyes.

"This is your feathers I'm spitting out –cough- glad you liked it –choke- never happening again."

"Priceless" Alois manages.

"Get me some water you bastard"

"Such foul language my lord."

"Just do it!" I get up and head over to get him bottled water. I get one for Alois and me as well. I throw it to Ciel and he catches it with cat like reflexes.

I forget my wings are out and I break a lamp or two in my adventure.

"Sorry Alois I'll pay for it."

"I still haven't touched them I won't go all out like Ciel I just want one touch."

"Yes Seer"

I sit down in front of him and take a gulp of water. He starts at the middle of my back the beginning and glides across them smoothing them out along the way after he's done that

He says "Ok I'm satisfied put them away before you break anything else."

They slowly disappear into my back.

"OMG CIEL THEIR SO SOFT!"

"I KNOW! And I get to touch them anytime I want!" He winks at me.

"You're determined to use my weakness against me aren't you?"

"What if I am?"

"Your one sneaky devil" he grins.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. My new found inspiration has my muse working overtime meaning my longest chapter so far! Review if you please? Sebastian likes vampire porn hehe.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji plain and simple.**

**A/N: Let's start with what just happened to me. I went shopping for food and I have a date in a couple days so needed stuff. And my stupid stuff left my glasses on the top of the car when I was putting my hair up and drove off. I bet you can guess what happened next? ...Yes they were run over by a car! So for now I have no glasses which is such a bummer because I can't read very well without them. I am good vision with them I'm near sighted so it happens they dropped from a second story building to the ground and still survived but I guess I wasn't so lucky this time! Anyway moving on here part of this upcoming chapter was inspired while I was in traffic and they had this shitty country song playing on 97.7. I hate most country songs! Also I hate that damn song whistle. Also Mirrors by JT it is so overplayed! I heard it on 3 stations all at once one day! Anyway before I continue ranting about random shit onto the story!**

Claude's POV

I throw the phone across the room landing on the love seat. He is getting all Chummy with the new kid! He is going to ruin his career getting caught up in relationships. He may have to go. I can't have him screwing all my hard work! But why would he show him his true form! That is basically forbidden.

There is only maybe three people who should see it

1.) Family (Which he doesn't have any)

2.) Someone you make a pact with (me) and

3.) Your true mate (he doesn't have one! It definitely isn't him he just used sneaky tricks that conniving demon!).

Just wait until I get my hands on you Ciel Phantomhive you will not ruin my masterpiece! Maybe Sebastian is right I wonder what that energetic blonde is doing.

I pick up my phone and dial Alois it rings for a while then I hear it being picked up.

"Hey Alois"

"Oh Hey" he says faintly

"I was wondering did you wanna fuck?"

"I just did and I'm beat" he groans

"With who?" I raise my voice slightly.

He says quite proudly "Ciel then after a little nap I blew Sebastian and now you're interrupting my sleep." Before I can get mad I hear someone telling him to come and cuddle with him. I am fuming at this point!

"**Why did you blow Sebastian?" **I yell

"Because Ciel was too sore to move." He says nonchalantly next I hear Sebastian telling Ciel to stop fooling around Alois is on the phone.

Next Alois moans over the phone and someone gets smacked.

"**ALOIS PAY ATTENTION!" **I yell at him.

He snaps back "Sorry kind of preoccupied right now."

"**WELL WE HAVE TO TALK! YOU NEED TO BE AVAILABLE WHEN I'M HORNY"**

"No I actually don't byes!" he hangs up on me.

I am in utter shock right now! He basically had a three sum with Ciel and Sebastian.

Ciel's POV

I nibble on Alois' ear playfully

"Who was that?"

"Damn Claude he was like I'm horny lets fuck and I'm like dude I'm exhausted can I get a rain check. He flipped when he heard you guys. Apparently I am supposed to be at his convenience and I hung up. I don't want to deal with him. I want to eat I'm famished what about you Ciel?"

"Sure" I speak up then continue "But I hope you don't expect me to move because I'm sorer than I ever have been."

Sebastian mentions that is pretty late and that they should just order something since none of us want to cook.

"I think we should get some subs. Do you think they will put raw meat on it for me?"

"I doubt they will my little vixen"

I frown I want some raw meat. I got an ideal!

"How about this I get a sub then put raw bacon on it myself!"

Alois groans in agreement. "Will you order the subs Sebastian?"

"What would you guys like?"

Alois lazily says "Chicken cheesesteak with fried onions on it lots of them and chipotle mayo.

"And you little one?"

I think it over for a moment and decide on a plan Philly cheese steak.

"Philly cheese steak extra cheese and fried onions, cook the meat med rare and lots of ketchup no veggies sweet peppers, mushrooms none of that junk." I scratch my head lazily. I want to crawl over to Sebastian but I'm in so much pain.

"Alois bring me to him." I demand pointing to Sebastian on the couch.

He responds quickly "No you need to rest lay on your front and I'll rub some salve on you so you heal faster. We only have Monday maybe Tuesday off."

I roll onto my stomach one downfall well it's not so much of a downfall but like an unfortunate thing. I take on Alois' libido (Also some other of his other unfavorable traits) and want to hump anything that moves. How he keeps this under wraps I don't know! I am in so much pain right now but I want to be filled again have a full on three some with the two guys I like the most.

I shut my eyes and shudder because Sebastian eyes are all I can see. His red eyes that flash purple when he is about to lose control, they are lust filled and just so alluring you want to stare into them and never look away. I am suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when something cold but soothing is on my behind I turn my head and Alois is rubbing the salve on my rear softly so it doesn't hurt me he slides between my cheeks and it hurts but I still moan.

"Alois don't do that I got your unfavorable traits including your hornyness so don't go there or you'll have to put something bigger in there which I will regret later"

"But that's where the pain is radiating from your over abused hole." He thrusts a finger in.

We continue to bicker mine mostly includes panting since he is "Massaging my insides" that bastard is killing me!

Sebastian comes up and yells at us both!

"Ciel stop yelling at him he is trying to help you!"

"This –moan- isn't –pant- helping!"

"Alois stop doing that your obviously teasing him" Sebastian grabs Alois pulling the fingers out of me I sigh in relief if only I could will this erection away!

"Thanks babe." I groan rolling away from the guys trying to will my erection away, covering up so hopefully they won't notice.

"Anytime my lord –he sniffs me- murmuring in my ear I smell your arousal you can't hide it from me."

"Just order the subs I'm hungry jerk"

"Already did they said it would be 15 to 20 minutes,"

"You smell divine"

Alois finishing rubbing my bottom and states that we should put some clothes on wouldn't want to scare the delivery guy.

"Well I ain't moving so just put the comforter over me."

"I guess I should shower and change." Alois says and goes off to shower.

Sebastian hollers to Alois to wait up and he stops.

"What does that book look like I'll search for it while you shower"

I can tell Alois is thinking he's making that funny face.

"It is an old looking book, I believe it's a red book has a picture of the mark on the front and the title is Seer Markings"

"Thank you. Now you can shower and I'll search for the book"

While they converse I drift in and out of consciousness I am so tired and famished I can't wait for the food ok I'll take a tiny nap before it gets her. I drift off into a peaceful hoping for no nightmares.

Sebastian POV

Ok it has the symbol on it and says Seer Markings on it how hard could it be to find? Apparently very hard he has so many books never pegged him as a reader and there is no order to them. Some don't even have titles.

There is a Demon Encyclopedia I wonder what it says about incubuses and vampires? I throw it on the couch I'll look through it later. There is a book case that takes up one of his walls. It has everything on there! When I get through a row or two I hear someone knocking and It's a girl she is blushing mildly, I wonder why then I look down and I'm shirtless. Shit.

"How much?"

"You're... you're him that guy from all... from all the movies."

I groan "yes now how much?"

She pipes up "Free! Can I just get your autograph?"

I grab a piece of paper and a pen and sign my name quickly. I'm about to exchange it for the subs until her mouth drops along with our subs lucky I catch swiftly.

I hear Alois walking up.

"Hey is that the subs I'm starving" I face palm why is he wearing nothing but a towel.

"Alois get dressed!" I say

He looks past me "Oh hello ma'am how are you doing?" taking her hand he kisses it, she just about passes out.

"Oh my god! Are you guys together! I saw that movie you did the one that masquerade themed and you guys were.

We stop her mid sentence "yes that's us and no we're not together."

Alois hands her his autograph and basically slams the door in her face.

"Well that was interesting" I shake my head.

"Yeah she was cute too." He heads back across the room to get dressed comes out a moment later with a hoody on and some flannel pants.

"Why you so bundled up?"

He replies "It gets cold at night"

I hand him the subs and I go over to wake up Ciel and somehow he got ahold of my shirt and is holding onto it sniffing it in his sleep I suppose.

I lean over him and gently shake him.

"Ciel foods here time to wake up babe"

"Do I have too?" he says softly

"Yes" I scoop him up and he jolts up shivering from the loss of warmth.

"Put me down." I do just that and dress him in loose sweats and his hoody.

"Ok now you should be warm" I pick him up again and bring him to the table that has the subs on Alois is already eating his. He took out all the drinks and the raw bacon for Ciel. I place him on the chair and he winces. I unwrap my Italian sub and begin to eat it. For some reason I am actually hungry not just eating for appearances. I see Ciel open his sub up and put a couple stripes of raw bacon on there and start to eat it.

For someone that is so proper in public he is the complete opposite behind closed doors. I start to chuckle. I get stares from both Alois and Ciel. Once we finish our subs Alois throws everything away. I realize that this day turned out better than I expected.

Alois' POV

Ciel is laying on the couch watching some show about giants eating people and there's this one guy that can apparently turn into one. I along with Sebastian am trying to find that book. Who knew I had so many books! Sebastian tells me where he already looks but I look there again just to make sure. After an hour of searching and hundreds of books later I find it under my bed in a box with other important stuff like weapons and candles stuff normal people shouldn't have.

"**FOUND IT!" **I yell victoriously! And get out from underneath my bed. I hand it over to Sebastian he opens it only to frown.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't read it; it's like in a foreign language or something."

"What are talking about I can read it clear as day?"

"Alama mwonaji ni alama takatifu ukoo kila ina moja tofauti or however you say it isn't clear at all"

I groan am I the only one that can read it?

"Yes it is it, says the seer mark is a sacred mark every clan has a different one." I walk over to Ciel and hand him the book,

"Can you read it?"

"Yeah a little bit some words I don't know why?"

I point to Sebastian and say "He can't read it says it look like gibberish to him"

"Maybe it in some language only Seers and Royals can read. I am no bottom feeder but my family wasn't Royal status"

"Ok Alois just read to him what it says my show is getting good. They just learned why he couldn't just turn into a titan at will."

"Your nuts kitten." He purrs lightly as I pet his head.

"Ok Sebastian time for story time" I laugh whilst headed to lie on the bed.

"Alois what are you doing I told you he was mine and I don't like to share!"

Sebastian looks so confused.

"I see you got my jealousy too. All I'm doing is reading this to him so go back to your show."

"I'm watching you Alois" He glares at me.

We sit on the bed next to each other. I start to read to him.

"Ok as you always know my mark is specific to my clan. I am the last of my clan. Unless I produce an offspring which I doubt is going to happen."

"Move on Seer." He says smoothly

"Ok yes, focus! If your intentions were pure of heart when becoming bonded their only suffer minor changes. If they are supernatural their other half will be completely under your control and will obey your wishes. They will only ever show signs of aggressive upon finding their mate. They will want to dominate you and you must put him/her into its place any means necessary or else they will lash out against you for reasons yet to be understood.

If they are human they will experience mild mood swings and become very possessive of their master." I flip to the next page of the book and in bold lettering it says

**Sex between Master and servant. **

Although sex between them isn't uncommon it can take on many forms. It is recommend that if they are supernatural you should take them in their true form hard and rough anywhere anytime. If they are human... ok skipping this Ciel isn't human."

He skims through the page and sees something of interest at the bottom. "If your servant starts calling you master and acting, out of character than normal. It means that only one part of it is being satisfied and he/she is coming to you for that satisfaction which they missing from their mate"

Sebastian growls "I am not satisfying him?! How is that possible it definitely isn't sex I am an incubus we're not lacking in that department I would smell it."

"Maybe it's because you guys can't exchange blood? Since yours is potentially toxic to him."

"Since when?" he shrieks

"Long story now we know why he was like that and have to fix it quickly."

"Yes we do! Take my blood and figure it out! Ok hold your horses. I must tell you about blood exchanging it's a very touchy subject for Ciel."

"Why?"

"Later now onto blood exchanges which is in the book on my night stand I have been reading up on it lately" And start to read to Sebastian. I wish he could read this on his own because he is fuming over not being able to satisfy Ciel completely it kind of makes me feel special.

"A blood exchange is meant to be between two people that are fated mates it can't be forced and if you mess up and exchange blood with someone not fated to you it could not end well for either of you.

Depending on how much is ingested it can range from minor injuries and internal damages to sudden death of one or both. So if you want to perform it you must be 110% sure he/she is your fated mate you will know when you have found that person but if there is any doubt in your mind this ritual isn't recommended."

"Your thoughts Sebastian"

Sebastian's POV

Holy Fuck! I try and collect my thoughts.

"I don't know where to start I need to think about this collect my thoughts. This is all too much I'm an incubus we have minimal rules and regulations. All we know is pretty much fuck to survive. We obviously get educated in all things human and demon but not that stuff."

I hear Alois whisper desperately "I can understand if you want to run he carries much baggage. But Ciel really likes you and he doesn't like many people."

"I will have to think this all over. I don't want to leave him right now since he's in pain but... it's just I need time to think and make sense of everything my blood is toxic to him so if we are fated mates I can't do that ritual with him because it may kill him. Also because of my blood I can't satisfy his hunger. This just pisses me off so much"

"I know it does and I will help in any way possible I will get my friend on it he is a highly skilled in supernatural chemistry. I will need a vial of your blood later."

I clench my fist tight attempting not punch anything I wouldn't dare disrespect a Seer's home. I need to leave and think about this maybe I'll go to the gym and take out my frustrating's out on a punching bag or 5. I know what I can do I'll spar with Claude.

I get dressed quickly I hear Ciel moving and he's asking what's wrong. I'll be back later is my only response. I have all these emotions swirling around in me; it's so foreign to me. I open the door and leave towards the park

I take a quick detour into an alleyway I punch the brick wall as hard as possible I'm feeling a bit better. I take out my phone and dial Claude. It rings a few times then I hear it pick up

"Finally done with that kid?" he says rudely yes I'm definitely ready to fight again.

"Meet me at the park by Alois' place in 10 minutes I'll be waiting on the picnic tables." With that I hang up and walk towards said park.

Claude's POV

What was that? Who is he ordering around! Ugh let me see what he wants anyway. I get my jacket on and head to the park this should be interesting...

Ciel's POV

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" I yell at him. Sebastian randomly storms out Alois angered him big time! I hope he doesn't leave me... What did I just say? I sounded so needy. I've never been needy before! That is not me Ciel Phantomhive doesn't need people! I can do shit on my own! I lean up and a sharp pain shoots up my back. Ok I need Alois that's all! No one else!

"Well what happened is I was reading to him and we figured out what happened earlier. During our feeding and it was a big blow to his ego."

"What is it?" I ask urgently

"Well it says that you came onto me like that because he couldn't satisfy all your needs, mainly the blood one. Which is one of your basic needs I'm gonna get a vial of his blood and send it to our buddy Linus if anyone can figure this out he can." I try to stand and I fall instantly only to be caught by Alois.

"Ok up you go kitten" He carries me to bed and I shake my head.

"Bathroom" He nods and leads me in.

"I can pee on my own"

"Ok I'll be right out here don't fall."

I drag myself slowly to the toilet and pull down the sweats I have no boxers on so I can let it loose. I have a nice pee. I think about the past day and I can't believe that I am becoming needy towards others! I am not one of those needy types I am a royal vampire I only need one person and that's Alois because as much as I wish I can't live without blood and drinking from strangers brings back unpleasant memories.

I shake and pull my sweats up. I gasp in pain having to lean down and up the sweats is torture! I flush and limp out of the bathroom. Alois and I get in bed and I get comfy.

Lying in Alois' lap as he runs his hands through my hair, this is the life mane if only Sebastian was here.

Meanwhile...

**A/N: In my A/N above I talked about a date well he flaked saying he had to work so I was like ok let's reschedule for Monday since we are both off (I'm going to my eye doctors then and requested off). But apparently he has to work Monday too. I swear I want to smack this boy! Oh yeah my grandma threw away my $11 razor blades! Also today I hung out with my dad and went to Jersey Mikes a fucking awesome sub shop! I recommend it! Anyway onto the story stuff, I already have the 14****th**** chapter planned out. I was going to include the chapter 14 in 13 originally but I was hmm nah I'll put that in a new chapter. Lol. J I hope you enjoyed this chapter rate and review as always. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

Sebastian POV

I see Claude walk up.

"What did you want dragging me out to this park?"

I respond with "I need to blow off some stream so I wanted to spar with you"

"Why don't you go fuck someone?"

"Normally I would do that but I'm with Ciel now and don't want to cheat on him."

"Your with him now?" I can tell Claude isn't too happy about that.

"Yes I am now let's go" and with that I sock Claude in the face sending him flying I take my coat off and walk over to where he's laying he's slowly getting up.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he was spouting on about how it was a cheap shot and I don't really care because it made me feel better every punch and kick makes me think less and less about all that other stuff and my anger slowly dissipates. I block one of Claude's punches and sweep his legs out from underneath him I kick him in the stomach before he hits the ground and he rolls over in pain.

"Come on Claude this isn't much of a sparring session if you can't land a blow on me"

He coughs of some blood. "This isn't a sparring session your trying to kill me I can see the murderous intent in your eyes."

"Well a lot of stuff happened and I just needed to let it out all the anger and these other emotions that have consumed me and won't let go"

I walk over to Claude and hold out my hand. He doesn't take it at first then after a couple of moments he does and I pull him up off the ground. I let go of his hand and he pats the dirt off him. I give him one slap to the face.

He holds his cheek "Now that was unnecessary"

"That's for all the Ciel insults! Speaking of him he's probably blaming Alois for my departure. Thank you for that Claude. I shall see you later" I shake his hand, grab my coat and leave.

I head back towards Alois' place I feel so much better that I can now face them. Their friend better come through fast. I reach the apartment building climb those dreadful steps and finally get to his door I knock and Alois opens the door

"So are you feeling better? Ciel has been worried sick about you driving me up a wall I threw him a piece of your clothing and told him to deal with it."

"Well can I come in?"

"Yeah" he lets me in and Ciel half runs half limps to me.

Ciel POV

I am currently sitting in Alois' bed sniffing Sebastian's pants mainly the crotch (Ciel is a massive closet pervert) I can smell the arousal from earlier. I moan as I breathe it in. I hear the door open and look up. It's him! Sebastian has returned yay! I thought Alois pushed him away. They talk for a bit then Alois lets him in. I drop the pants and half run half limp to him. I reach him

"SEBASTIAN!" I yell and jump into his arms. A sharp pain shots up my spine, I can tell he is surprised I wrap my arms around his neck. He puts one hand underneath me supporting me and one brushes my cheek.

In that velvety voice he asks "Did you miss me?"

I shake my head violently and peck him on the lips.

"I thought Alois pissed you off and you weren't coming back" I frown.

What the hell when did I become so clingy! It must one of Alois' bad qualities I got from Alois because he is the clingy one not me! I'm the complete opposite I don't like people near me.

"I would never leave my little vixen I just needed to blow off some stream."

"Well do you feel better now?" I lick his cheek.

"Yes I feel so much better thanks to Claude"

I look at him "What did you and Claude do?"

"We just sparred a little" He turns to Alois

"you might want to check on Claude I kind of used my full power and hurt him real badly I didn't mean it, it just sort of happened."

I see Alois rush to get his coat and puts on his shoes.

"I will be back soon don't break anything."

Sebastian grabs his arm. "Do you even know where we live?"

"Umm good question can you tell me?"

I totally don't hear any of their conversation I am listening to Sebastian's steady heart beat it's very soothing. I look up and Alois is gone. We sit down and I climb into my previous place.

"Well aren't you clingy?"

I unhook my arms from his neck and look into his eyes

"You got a problem with that?" I retort damn I feel like a women so moody. First I want to rub up on him like a bitch in heat. Next I want to be all clingy and lovey to him and now he's just pissing me off.

I soften and say "Sorry babe I don't know what's wrong with me. First I'm horny next I'm clingy then pissed off. It's like someone has one of those wheels you spin and whatever emotion it lands on I feel. It must land on horny a lot because I was umm... Well I was umm... sniffing the crotch of your pants."

He looks at me with smirk "Oh were you now?"

I look away and murmur

"yes" it's definitely not one of my prouder moments.

"That's so weird it's cute!" I look at him to see if he is being sarcastic or anything.

"Shut up and kiss me!"

"I thought you'd never ask babe"

Alois POV

I pull up to their place and knock on the door loudly Claude opens it up and he has a couple bruises and a busted lip.

"OMG CLAUDE ARE YOU OK!"

He stares at me like I have 3 heads he might have a concussion too!

"Let me in so I can fix you up!"

"I'm fine you didn't have to come over"

I push through him and he shuts the door I hug him and he grunts in pain. I lift up his shirt and point to his bruised ribs.  
"THAT IS NOT OK! TO THINK THAT IS OK YOU MUST HAVE A CONCUSSION AS WELL!"

"Stop screaming my little fox. I am healing it will be ok"

He may think I'm making a mountain outta a mole hole but I don't care!

"At least let me rub some salve on you and tape your ribs."

"Fine can I get a massage too?"

"Ok Hun"

"Where's your first aid kit?"

"Under the sink" I head into the kitchen and retrieve it quickly.

"Now onto your bed so I can fix you up!" We head into his bedroom and he takes off his shirt my mouth drops I have never seen his body sober. I'm usually drunk and it's dark. He is Adonis itself so chiseled those bulging muscles I want to lick and bite them. No Alois we are here to fix him up not try and get boned by him. He lays onto the bed face up I straddle him. Take some salve out of my pocket. I open it up and put some on his bruised ribs he hisses in surprise and pain.

"Sorry babe I know it's cold but it'll work wonders."

I slowly rub it in and it almost looks like he is enjoying this. I must be mistaken I finish over there and he lets out a breath. I take a big bandage and place it over the area so it won't rub off when I give him a massage.

I get off him and say "flip over so I can give you a massage"

He does just that and I start to rub his shoulders dig my thumbs into his shoulder blades then move over to his neck.

"Does that feel good?"

He moans don't stop. And I obey him.

I rub my hands up and down his back once or twice. I start to work the tension out of his back slowly moving downwards towards his lower back. He groans and I try something different I rake my nails up his back softly then rougher on the way down.

His back straightens and I can tell he really enjoys this so subtly lean down and lick up his spine. I then start to massage his shoulders again. He is panting now. I shouldn't be teasing him but I can't resist he is so sensitive.

"This is one hell of a massage babe I hope you don't give out massages like this to others"

I slid up his body and I whisper "No only you love." I nibble the top of his ear and tug on the ear ring there. (He has an ear ring hidden). If anything that is his weak point.

He suddenly starts to move and glares at me

"Don't start something we can't finish!" Oh God that tone he just used went straight to my growing erection.

"If you use that tone of voice I will rip your pants off and ride you hard."

He replies in that same voice and I almost lose it my pants are tenting horribly but I can't he is injured. I get up and head for the door hoping to go find his bathroom and fix my problem. I have no shame I will masturbate in his bathroom.

"Okay babe now that you're all fixed up I shall take my leave."

"Not so fast I am not completely fixed up I have a horrible problem in my pants"

"Well I'm sorry but I can't risk your ribs getting even more injured."

He gets up and walks over to me. "I see your suffering the same problem as me."

He grabs my crotch suddenly and my breath hitches. He squeezes and I put my hand on the wall to hold myself up, no Alois it may feel extremely good but I can't do it. I start panting as he grabs me tighter I punch the wall and he rubs his erection up my clothed crack I feel my resolve crumbling. NO!

"S...top Please...babe -pant- we can't -moan- your hurt."

"It'll be ok I heal fast." He distracts me and slips his hand into my pants grabbing onto me I punch the wall and bite my other fist trying not to scream out in pleasure.

"Can't" I can't even sting more than a couple words together.

He pulls the last straw by biting me. I take his hand off my cock and turn around throwing him back onto his bed. I stalk him slowly. As I climb onto the bed, it happens I start to see something.

It's pretty fuzzy at first but then comes into focus I see Claude laying on the ground his eyes are void of life and he is cold I am there next to him crying, I keep saying no Claude Don't leave me I love you. I hear someone and yell

"Come out" he does from my left and laughs

"So you were his mate" Then it fades out and I hear Claude yelling my name.

I come back and I see Claude he is worried as hell.

"What happened?" he asks

"I just had a vision." I start crying "I'd rather not talk about it."

I get up and wipe my eyes "I'm leaving feel better"

I start to walk out but I get grabbed from behind and get pulled into a hug I turn around in his arms and grab onto him. I just let it all out. I don't know how long he holds me for but I feel better now. It's still looming over me but I have to leave and go back home.

"Thank you for that I really needed it. That vision really through me for a loop babe but I'm better now."

"Are you sure baby?" he lets me go and caresses my cheek.

"Yes"

"Ok I'll call you later." And with that I leave.

Ciel's POV

I am straddling the raven haired man. Kissing him like my life depended on it. My wheel is stuck on horny and he doesn't seem to be objecting. We move to the bed and I break the kiss to grind up against him.

"Babe slow down we have plenty of time"

"But Sebby I'm really horny. I don't know how he holds this in because I just want to run a sex marathon even being in pain I want your cock to be buried inside me I miss it." I lick his neck and whisper seductively in his ear

"I want it! Give it to me baby." He starts groaning.

"You're a very naughty kitten and you have quite a mouth on you." He smirks and I take off his shirt along with my own and I lick up and down his abs going in between each one. I go down to his pants and them off! I take a tentative lick on the head then engulf it whole, sucking on it eagerly.

Sebastian POV

I like this wheel thing that Ciel mentioned because it is stuck on horny and I am enjoying every moment of it. I love when he's on top being aggressive. I can tell he is hurting though. He suddenly engulfs me whole and I let it out I moan so loud. Alois' neighbors probably hate us. I pull up Ciel and switch our positions to where we are 69ing and Ciel isn't hurting. Just as I'm about finish Alois walks in. I moan Ciel's name and I shoot my load in his mouth I give Ciel one more hard suck and he screams around my dick releasing into my mouth I swallow it eagerly. As I'm about to get off Ciel, Alois says.

"Seriously I leave to heal Claude and you guys starting 69ing!"

"Sorry Seer he came onto me saying his emotions were everywhere like they were on a wheel and depending on what it lands on that's his emotion and was stuck on horny and that's when he jumped me."

"Whatever we have more importantly problems I'll deal with you guys later"

"Ciel are you alive? Not choking on Sebastian's tasty cum are you?"

"No I'm savoring it" he licks his lips.

Alois gets in bed with us. Ciel is lying in between my legs back against my chest. Alois faces us and grabs Ciel's hands.

Ciel's POV

Alois starts to tell us about his vision "Well after I fixed up Claude I gave him a massage and it got kind of heated but I refused because I didn't want his injuries to get worse but then he attacked my weak spot and all my resolve dissipated. I threw him on the bed and as I was getting on the bed I had a vision and it was of Claude's death." He starts to cry hard I could tell he was crying earlier. "It was horrible he was just lying there cold and his eyes were lifeless. Then this guy came out of nowhere and was like so you're his mate. It was horrible I was screaming for him not to leave me. I break out of the tall man's grip and crawl over to Alois I take him into my arms.

I whisper in his ear. "It'll be ok I'll make sure this vision doesn't come true."

A/N: I couldn't determine if I wanted the vision to be about Ciel or Claude I wrote the vision involving Ciel then erased it because it had a spoiler that I don't want to reveal yet so I went with Claude and I needed it to be dramatic and ruin the mood. I think I accomplished that. I derived that emotional wheel from me the other day. I wasn't stuck on horny I was stuck on off the wall happy/hyper. My manager just about sent me home. It was bad!


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks to AnimeCujo my writer's block has been solved and I'm bringing Ronald back well slightly. Also I've decided that I will do a double upload since 15 & 16 are written in the same document!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.**

Back at the studio

Hannah's POV

Ugh I put my head in my hands and groan what am I going to do with Ronald? Who can I pair him up with? Sebastian refuses to work with him. I look down at the sales report and it says that Ciel and Sebastian video sales were off the charts. Ciel is a natural he had an explosive orgasm genuine moans. None of that fake shit, you could feel the hatred and passion rolling off them.

Sebastian and Ronald's video did ok the change in pace kind of plateaued it. No matter the sales I'm still back where I started. Ronald's new partner,

I skim through all the actors I have here then I see it the answer to my prayers! That blonde haired boy Finnian, he is strong enough to be on top and hasn't really been with anyone big he's relatively new. This will work. I pick up the phone and tell Meyrin to call Finnian in here. 5 minutes later I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in"

"You wanted to see me Ma'am?"

"Yes sit down I have found you a partner for your next shoot."

"Who is it!?" He ask excitedly

"Ronald Knox"

"Y...you m...mean S…Sebastian ex-partner?" he stutters

"Yes you will be the topper since he obviously can't top to save his life."

"Thank you…Thank you…Thank you! You won't be disappointed" he walks happily out of my office.

Now it's time to break the news to Ronald he won't be too happy since it isn't Sebastian.

I pick up the phone again "Meyrin fetch Knox for me."

"Certainly".

I look over the paper work attempting to get some work done knowing Knox will take his sweet ass time getting here. I script up some scenes while I wait. Finally Knox walks in.

"Took long enough" I complain "And do you know how to knock?"

"Sorry" he goes over to the door and knocks on it "Is that better for you?"

"Smart ass" I groan

"So I have found you a new partner"

"New, what about my Sebas-chan?"

"You are no longer his partner you have been reassigned to Finnian."

"Whose that?" he squawks

"He is an up and coming actor. So far only minor roles, pictures no videos. But you shall change that, you guys are going to being doing a video I don't know what type yet I shall surprise you and he is your top."

"No I am not going to be top by that cheeky blonde"

"Oh so you do know him?" I raise my eye brows

"Not so much just saw a pic or two of him with bard once."

"Sure anyways he will top you. End of story now I must look through some of these scenes I have concocted."

"I want to be on top for once!" he yells before storming out and slamming my door.

I murmur to myself sorry kid but you don't have it in you.

Ronald's POV

I walk away from Miss. Annafellows office enraged. How dare she take away my partner? Sebas-chan has always been mine and then that boy comes along and one look from him has my baby rock hard. I must know his secrets. Even without clothes on I can't do it! It's just limp sausage laying in-between his legs. Ugh I punch a wall which doesn't end well because now my hand is fucked up but at least I feel better.

I might as well meet this guy I will not let him top me. As far as I know he's smaller than me. Not happening, I make a right turn and begin to search for his dressing room. Of course it's the last one at the end of the hall.

I knock on the door and a few moments later a shirtless blonde opens the door. And I am in awe he has piercings and tattoos. I think I under estimated him. His lip is pierced and so are his ears all the way up to the cartilage. He has a bunch of tattoos scattered all over his body. He has a very muscular body; I can tell he works out ok maybe he can top me once or twice that is it though!

Then I hear his voice, its smooth not real squeaky like I thought. Damn I hear something and look oh shit he's talking to me.

"Hi, would you like to come in?"

I nod unable to speak at the moment.

I sit on the closest couch which is black. It's quite big takes up a whole wall and is very comfy. Finnian takes a spot on the end lying back against the arm. He begins to put his feet on my lap but I remove them I don't someone's feet on me.

"So you're Ronald Knox?"

"Yes and your Finnian"

"That is I Please call me Fin" I hold out my hand and he leans up to take my hand and pulls himself up on it and gives me a kiss on the lips then lays back down like it didn't happened. I start to blush that was out of left field.

He starts to giggle "You're gonna be a great bottom for me. So cute, shy and obvious about how you're staring at me. I can't believe he just said that.

"I am not cute I came to discuss me being on top."

"You think you can top me? I'd like to see this" he chuckles

"I can!"

"One more question before you try to top me you see anything you like when I opened the door?"

"Your piercings are nice." I murmur

"Thanks" He sticks out his tongue "This one always comes in handy along with the one on my cock." He winks at me.

My mouth waters slightly he has his dick pierced I heard that increases pleasure tenfold. Ok I will admit defeat just this once. He takes that opportunity to pull me on top of him and kiss me. It starts out pretty good then he slips his tongue in and it is amazing the ball of his tongue ring slides across the roof of my mouth and I moan holding onto his shoulders for support. He grips my hair and pulls me back.

"Hmm I see you enjoyed my tongue ring"

I am panting from the loss of air plus he is pulling my hair. He pulls tighter and I groan in pleasure.

"So you're a Masochist and a very sensitive one at that. I wonder what would happen if I did this." He pulls my head to the side exposing my neck. He bites it at juncture and I grind up against him like a bitch in heat.

Why does this feel so fucking good it must be the tongue ring. That dang ball on the top is giving me a boner I could use as a kick stand. He pulls back and examines his work.

"So is the biting or the hair pulling your weakness?"

"-Pant- Both –pant-"

"Must like the biting since you didn't start grinding up on me until I bit you"

All I can do is pant. I know Sebastian was great but there is something about this guy. He looks into my eyes and I feel like he is looking into my soul with those beautiful turquoise eyes.

"What else turns you on cutie?"

"Domination" I pant out as if on cue he switches our positions and has me lying beneath him with my hands pinned above me.

"Like this?"

"More" I whine

"Aren't you a little freak, the shy ones always are."

I finally catch my breath but I still have a rock hard pillar between my legs which he could take care of with his glorious tongue of his. But it looks like he has a better ideal. Especially when he lets go of my hands to grab my cock making me scream his name. He starts rubbing his palm roughly up and down. I instantly bring my hands around him and claw his back and he lets out a growl.

"I guess you found my weak spot." He says and with that I claw up his back and he moans loudly. The sounds he is emitting is making my cock twitch and I almost cream my pants. He unbuttons my pants and reaches into my briefs stroking my cock while cum is rapidly spilling from the top I thrust into his hand holding onto his shoulders for dear life.

"Is this how you like it? Or do you want more my little slave? Should I go faster maybe take it into my mouth and suck it dry?" As soon as he whispers that in my ear, I bite into his neck and cum hard in my briefs. He slides his hand out of my briefs and licks his fingers clean as I dislodge my mouth from his neck and fall back. I just had the best orgasm of my life and my pants are still on. Damn I want to sleep after that explosive orgasm.

He slaps me in the face and I open my eyes to see him pulling out his cock and must I say it is perfect. He pulls me up on my hands and knees he then commands me to suck him.

I have no objections.

Fin's POV

Miss Annafellows definitely sent me the perfect bottom. He couldn't top me even if I was drugged. He wants all the pleasure for himself. I grab onto his brown locks and move him to my cock.

"Suck" I command.

He lets out a throaty moan and stares at my cock more specially the piercing. I pull his head making him look up into my eyes.

"Don't make me say it again" I growl and push him onto my cock He opens his mouth and takes the tip in licking my piercing and sucking on it. He takes me fully in his mouth after his curiosity with my piercing has been peaked. He trails his tongue up and down the underside of my vein. Then twirls it around my shaft like a snake, he harshly sucks on it and I thrust into his mouth moaning.

He moans back and starts to bob his head back and forth on my thick rod. I dig my nails into his scalp and hold him in place while I fuck his mouth. I am ramming into the back of his throat I can tell he loves his mouth being abused by me.

I groan and release into his mouth he swallows all of it. I put myself away and I pet him on the head.

"Good Pet" I say to him and pull him down onto my chest and wrap my arms around him. He closes his eyes and slowly drifts to sleep listening to the sound of my heart. Now that I know his weakness I can perform to the best of my abilities for the shoot. I decide I should catch a cat nap too since I'm kind of stuck here. I pull the blanket over us and drift off holding him.

Meyrin's POV

I am standing outside Fin's dressing room listening to what's going on inside. Miss A asked me to keep an eye on them so they don't tear apart each other and this definitely isn't tearing apart. This is why I joined this company. I hate all the nose bleeds that's why I carry lots of napkins.

Who knew Fin had a dominant streak to him it's awesome. Why couldn't I be born a gay man? If I could I would want to join in on this hot sexy action. Ok since I know they aren't killing each other I shall make a visit to a nearby closet and take care of my problem.

Hannah's POV

I am looking through my ideals that I wrote up for Fin and Knox. It's going to be a kitchen scene where Ronald will be in his boxers and apron and Fin will come up behind him but that's not all I'll throw in a couple toys to make it not so cliché. Kitchen sex has become so cliché now got to spice it up! They better be ready for some Kinkiness in the kitchen.

A/N Thank you guys for reading and reviewing my story. It makes me feel like I'm doing a good job. And I know my upload schedule is all over the place but that's because my birthday is coming up and I'm trying to get my days off so I can go out. My grandma cock blocked me today so I'm giving peoples two weeks' notice to not bug me on my birthday since I'm trying to spend the day out of the house. So no work no grandma, no errands, just me hanging out with my friends. And if anyone has a problem they can suck it! Again Thanks hope you enjoyed the little Fin Ronald action. I hope you like this bad ass version of Fin!


	17. Chapter 16

Ronald's POV  
I start to wake up and I try to roll over but I can't move someone is holding me in place I start to squirm and wiggle my way out until I hear a groan.

"Will you stop moving around I was enjoying my nap"

I go still open my eyes and look up to see Fin in all his sexiness. His hair is all over the place falling in his face. And his eyes sleep filled I just want to kiss him awake. I may just do that but as I lean up he sticks my face in his neck and I take a whiff and he smells great like a combination of vanilla and jasmine.

His smell is very intoxicating it's all I can think of I rub my nose up his neck sniffing him. I go up to his ear and whisper

"Mmmmm you smell so good" then I run my nose back down his neck.

"Thanks" he says and pulls me up from my neck by my hair. If I wasn't already high on his scent I'm high on the pain of him pulling my hair.

He looks me in the eyes and says "So what do I smell like?"

"Mmmm you smell like a combination of Vanilla and Jasmine"

"Oh really, might be a mixture of my shampoo and my body wash"  
I peck him on the lips

"I don't care all I know is I can get enough of your scent"

"So is this the real Ronald I'm seeing?"

"What are you talking about the real Ronald?"

"Well before you were all headstrong and determined to top me and be dominant when in actuality the one thing you want to do is the one thing you enjoy the most dominating. Now after our fun your all submissive and like this."

"Well I thought after you top me once or twice then I'm going to top you. I have not admitted defeat yet we're just on a break from it."

He sits up and brings me with him. So that I'm straddling him I put my arms on his shoulders since there isn't anywhere else to place them.

"It's not going to happen I'm too strong to be bottom. Bard wasn't even strong enough to bottom me. That why we never made a video because whenever he tried to top me I always took control."

"So you're a control freak with a bottom complex?"

"Possibly but that just adds to the charm my dear."

"So I wonder what Miss A has in mind for the video?"

"Hmm I don't know but I hope it's really kinky like handcuffs cock ring or maybe a cute little bow on your cock. I could bend you over a desk and pound into you you'll be limping for a week." He grins at me.

I blush "Please no more or you'll make me excited and I can't handle it."

"So I have to keep my naughty thoughts of you to myself? That's no fun. I want you to know all the ways I want to pound into you. I want the people down the hall to hear I want the walls to shake and your orgasm so explosive you pass out instantly. That reminds me I haven't even tested out your nipples yet. Maybe I should since we have all this free time"

Fin's POV  
This guy he will be the death of me. Thinking of the things I want to do to him is awakening my lower half maybe a quickie will suffice I haven't played with his nipples yet if before is any indication he will respond wonderfully. I lean my head into his neck and start to sniff him while I go underneath his shirt and as I'm about to pinch them I hear a knock at the door.

I groan loudly and ignore them I start to nibble on Ronald's neck to distract him maybe their go away.

He moans out "Aren't you gonna get that?"

"No I have more important matters right here they can come back later" and with that I reattach my mouth onto his neck and he whines.

I hear the knocking again only louder and it's getting on my nerves I know how to solve the problem. I reach onto the table and turn on my iPod to drown out the knocking I turn back to a out of breathe brunette I take off his shirt and lay him down on the couch I have forgone pinching his nipple I am using said hands to pin his hands above his head as I take one of those perky pink nipples into my mouth biting down on it.

"More" he says in a needy voice.

I oblige by taking one hand away and pinch the only nipple twisting it while I suck on the first one all I hear is the beautiful sounds he's making and music in the background I look up and let his nipple pop out of my mouth I go up to kiss his parted lip letting go of his hands he grips onto my back pulling me in closer.

Now I am the one moaning until unbeknownst to me someone walks in turns off my iPod. And yanks my head up breaking the kiss I was greatly enjoying. I look up and it's bard.

"What the fuck do you want? Can't you see I'm busy!" I growl at him quite loudly.

"Yes I can see it and I am enjoying it. Miss A wants to see you."

"That bitch can wait now if you're done leave. NOW!" I lean down to kiss my little puppy again until Bard stops me.

"What now? you're being a massive cock block right now you know that bard!"

"She says it's urgent. So you better get down to her office. Both of you guys actually."  
I am fuming I am being cock blocked by two people can't they leave me alone so I was ravage my little minx.  
Then out of nowhere said minx grabs me and makes me face him he looks into me and says in the cutest voice.

"It's okay babe we can pick this up later maybe in the shower?"  
He winks at me and I jump up throwing on a shirt and I push his shirt to him.

"Put it on now the sooner we see her, the sooner I can take you up on that shower sex offer."

"You know I'm still in the room" I hear Bard speak

"Yeah Yeah Whatever" I grab a flustered cutie and drag him out the door and in direction of her office. I pass Meyrin she is mildly blushing and I look down of course giant bulge in pants. I knock on the door then walk in sitting down with a dazed Ronald in the next chair.

"So how can I help you?" I say as nicely as possible.

"I figure out what kind of scene you guys will do" she says after looking us both up and down.  
"Awesome send me a email I stand and she gets a full view of the bulge."

"I can see that I interrupted something my apologies but we must discuss this so please take a seat."  
I reluctantly do as she says.

We both say at once "What is it?"

"It's called kinky in the kitchen"

"Sounds cliché" Ronald says

She responds with "Normally it would be but will have you handcuffed to the refrigerator and a ribbon around your dick preventing your release. There will be a variation of other items at Finnian's disposure.

I jump in "So there is no set script I can do what I want as long as it fits the scene?"

"Yup be creative!"

I reach over and shake her hand "Thanks me and him were discussing what the scene would be and I said I hope it involves handcuffs and other fun stuff."

"Yes then he started talking about it in detail. And he definitely is creative that and being sadistic is one thing he doesn't lack."

"Oh your a sadist Finnian? That explain the giant hickeys and red marks on his wrist you had him pinned down"

His hands fly up to his neck and glares at me. I just smirk and let out a little chuckle.

"Well I had to figure him out and he was like more, more, more, please."

"I did not!" he yells back.

"Yes you did my little masochist"

He turns away from me and murmurs "shut up"

Miss Annafellows starts to laugh at us and we both turn to her and yell  
"WHAT!?"

"You guys are so funny bickering back and forth. And what happened to you topping? That's all you wanted did you give up?"

He looks to her "No of course not! I just determined that he is worthy to top me once or twice."

I casually say "Just face it, your ass is mine just accept it and I'll let you ride me one day, maybe at the shoot."

Ronald's POV  
Did I just hear correctly I can ride him? If that's the closest I'm going to get to topping him I shall take it! And that shoot I can't wait for it. I want to be his little wife that he fucks handcuffed my ass up in the air or maybe I can ride him while he's supposed to be drinking his morning coffee. I am going to need a cold shower if I keep thinking of all the possible stuff we could do in a kitchen. Maybe he could eat his food off my naked and wanting body. Fuck! I can't stop thinking about it. Now I'm hard. I interrupt them

"Are we done here?" I ask Miss. A

"I suppose so. Your shoot isn't for a couple days so you guys can relax."

"Great because I need his assistance on a private matter and I believe he will be very helpful." I abruptly stand up and she starts to giggle.

"I see your assistance is greatly needed Fin."

"It would appear so." He smirks at me I just drag him out of there and push him into the nearest wall. I whisper in his ear

"So you think you could assist me? It's a pretty painful problem." I grind up against him like 5 cent whore.

"Yes I believe I can and will while I take you up on that shower offer" I kiss him and we run to his dressing room. He quickly put up a sign on the door reading "DO NOT DISTURB!" We go in and he locks the door. We head over to his shower and he turns it on. I latch onto him and he lifts me up onto the sink.

"Someone is impatient. Good things come to people who wait."

"I can't wait though when you said I might ride you during the shoot I thought of all ways it could happen." I poke my two index fingers together.

"Like this one where I ride you at the kitchen table when you're supposed to be drinking coffee and stuff."  
He walks in between my legs and pulls my shirt off along with his own. Hugging me tightly

"Anything else?" He murmurs kissing my neck

"Maybe you eat your breakfast off my naked and wanting body?" He looks up at me.

"You are the cutest guy I've ever met! especially when you blush."

I turn my head "I am not cute!"

"Ok well since you're not cute I will leave you to shower." He starts to walk away I grab his hair and pull him back.

"Who said you could leave." I growl and kiss him pulling him back where he needs to be.

Fin's POV  
So he isn't always obedient and he's very impatient. I just keep finding new things that I like about him. I grab onto his cheeks and take control of the kiss. I let him dominate for a bit. I pull his hair breaking the kiss.

"I see you don't want me to leave you with your problem" he shakes his head I yank his hair, earning a delicious moan from his pretty little mouth.

"Then are going to be patient my slave?"

"Yes Master" he pants out

Let's check up on the boys...  
We are sitting in Ciel's apartment because Alois' landlord kicked us because he got too many noise complaints. But it really isn't my fault that they can't handle the noises Ciel makes I enjoy them greatly.

"So Ciel what does this guy look like?"

"Hehe well he doesn't look like a chemist that's for sure. Am I right Alois?"

He hollers back "Yeah Linus is quite a character."

"His name is Linus and he will figure out what's wrong with my blood."

They both say at once "Yup!"

I hear a knock on the door and open it up to reveal a man about as tall as me with broad shoulders and he is muscular wearing a black shirt that leaves nothing to the imagination along with a pair of blue jeans and some sneakers nothing special but his hair is the oddest color. Well more like it's black with cyan blue bangs they hang in his face. His hair goes down to shoulders as well. He has some piercings as well.

"I see you are the incubus Sebastian nice to meet you I'm Linus."

"Likewise" I step back to let him through only for Ciel to run up to him and jump into his arm he picks him up with one arm not letting go off the stuff in his other hand. He cradles Ciel as he wraps his arm around his neck.

"Alois did you drug Ciel? I know it's fun but you can't do that!" Alois comes out of the kitchen with a couple bottles of water.

"I didn't this time. I swear!"Drug him what are they talking about?!

"What are you guys talking about you guys drug him!?" I say a little angry.

"Not drug per say more like we made a mixture one time that was the cats equivalent to cat nip. We told Ciel that it was a new flavor of kool-aid. That's some good times. I hardly get to see you guys the council has me so busy."

"They do now? At least you can put your talents to good use there."

This is interesting they cat nipped him. hahaha!

Linus' POV  
We sit down I place my bag on the table and ask him

"So Ciel how are doing today?"  
He smiles and looks up at me and says "I'm doing great almost had a three some found my mate had some raw bacon drank some of Alois' blood. Got kicked out of Alois' apartment me and Sebas-chan made too much noise and the jealous neighbors made us leave." Too much information

"So your mate is the one over there giving me death glares?"

He shakes his head fast "Yup isn't he the cutest! He has the biggest cock too and his true form has these amazing wings their so soft and I love to pet them but don't put one in your mouth I tried and almost choked on his feather's Alois laughed at me Linus I could've died because of feather getting stuck in my throat isn't he a meanie!"

I hear his mate growl "Ciel! Shut up about my cock and wings"  
"I can't help it's just so big and thick and your cum taste so good." Sebastian just face palms himself and gives up.

"Alois that's not nice you shouldn't laugh until you know he's ok."

"Fine" Alois says defeated

"So Ciel got your bluntness as well and he reverted back to a child why?"

"It only happened since you came in."

"Oh well it can't be help he's cute like this."

"Now Sebastian what am I supposed to be doing I was only told to bring my supplies" he whispers cover his ears I do

"Well there is something wrong with my blood if he drinks it, it could be fatal." I uncover his ears and he jumps out of my arm and onto my lap facing me.

"Linus will you play with me!?"

"I will in a bit I have some work to take care of then we can play all you want ok cutie?"

"Enough with the death glares already! I have no intentions of banging Ciel."

"Ciel go and sit down next to Alois and after I am finished I will come and get you so we can play." I peck him on the cheek. And Sebastian launches out of his seats and runs towards me until Ciel stands up holding his hands up baring his fangs

"You will not touch my friend!" he snarls. And Sebastian stares at him dumbstruck then backs off.  
I pull him down onto my lap. I run my hand through his hair and say

"Thanks for protecting me."

He leans back "Anything for my buddy."  
"Ok now go over to Alois and let me do my work."

"Ok" he crawls over to Alois and lays his head in Alois' lap

"Lets do this at the kitchen table it's sturdy."

He simply agrees and I pick up my bag moving into the kitchen placing it on the table I pull out some gloves a needle and cord a vile for blood and some other things. I put the bag on the ground. I wash my hands in the sink then proceed to put the gloves on, rip open the needle and syringe then place the vile in there.

"Roll up your sleeve and place your arm flat make a fist." He does just that and I wrap the cord tight around his upper arm. He grunts.

"Sorry I have to be able to see the veins." I take the needle and stick him where I see the best vein. I guess even demons aren't immune to needles. I watch it fill quick then get a second tube. After the two are filled I remove the needle and place something over it to stop the bleed. I put the needle and syringe in a hazardous bag and throw it away. Label the vials SM Incubus and place them in a metal case so they don't get broken. I pack up the rest of my equipment and place it in a safe spot. I look at him and he looks tired he rolls his sleeve down.

"Go lay down Sebastian I'm just going to play a couple board games with Ciel maybe a video game or two you can rest assured I won't harm him."

"Ok I'll take a small nap in the guest bedroom." He goes over and kisses Ciel informing him of his nap.

Ciel jumps up and runs to me

"So is it playtime yet!?"

"Yes I am finished we can play now just don't be too loud Sebas-chan is sleeping. Can you do that for him?"

"Yes I can!" He locks his lips and throws away the key.

"Ok let's go"

A/N: Hello guys I have good and bad news. Good is as requested i gave you more Fin Ronald plus the introduction of my own character Linus. The name Linus came from a actual person he was the best supernatural chemist or something fancy like that. Ciel turning into a child is a great plot twist but honestly I have no ideal why I did that. Ok onto bad news, my mircosoft word is fucked up so I basically have to resave every chapter and make sure that none are missing so I went and read a previous chapter and realized how many mistakes were in it that I didn't catch so I'm going to fix those mistakes and hopefully repost them. So the next update date is up in the air. Also my Mircosoft Word stopped working and deleted the first 5 chapters off my laptop! So I have to figure that out as well. I hope to see you guys soon!


End file.
